Let It Go
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Set after the Eternal Winter was lifted from Arendelle, Elsa and Anna receive a letter from a Princess from a land of snow and ice who is coming to visit! Just what will the Ice Queen do! And will there be romance in her future? Rated T for later chapter, contains scenes of lesbianism. ElsaxOC, AnnaxKristoff
1. The Open Gates

**What's up guys? I am so sorry about all this higgledy-piggledy stuff that been happening with this story, I hope you can forgive me but this should hopefully be the last time anything goes wrong with this story. I VOW TO GET IT FINISHED! HAha! Now without further ado, chapter 1!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**

Elsa stood anxiously with the small of her back pressed gently against the right fountain in her courtyard. Her hands pulled up to her chest as she hyperventilated heavily. Now she was allowed outside, she was sure she had a freedom complex, possible agoraphobia or monophobia. Elsa gulped, trying to dislodge the sticky lump in the back of her throat. Her arctic blue eyes darted across the courtyard, watching fearfully as castle servants and villagers alike wandered around though she did notice that some of the villagers gave her a wide berth. Which, to Elsa, was totally understandable, if she was them she would give her a wide berth too. She watched as every now and then some children would try to come over to her but were quickly headed off by their parents or nannies. Elsa's eyes glazed with tears, her villagers shouldn't be fearful of her, she was their Queen after all for god sakes! Her chest heaved angrily but she quickly felt guilty, she shouldn't be feeling this way towards her subjects. She backed up further towards the fountain, planting her bum against the fountain. One hand ventured shakily up and ruffled her hair, a nervous action she sometimes did and she let out a shaky nervous breath. Elsa looked up and around the courtyard again when she felt something tug the flounce of her dress. Her eyes widened as she looked down letting out a surprised gasp. It was a little girl of about six years old with shoulder length tanned blonde hair and deep honey colored eyes staring up at her with a huge cute smile on her little round face.

The two stared at each other for a moment, '_where's Anna? What do I do?_' Elsa began to hyperventilate, what was she supposed to do with this little girl? Stand staring at her until someone noticed and shooed the girl along?

"I know who you are." The girl smiled, her fist still holding onto her ice blue dress.

"Oh?" Elsa hummed, confidence slowly dribbling into her, or so she hoped.

"Yeah." The girl nodded, "your Qween Ewsa! The one that mewted the winter."

_Does this girl not know I'm the one who made the winter to begin with?_ Elsa blinked.

"Y-yes. That's me." Elsa squeaked.

"My mama towd me you also created the snow." But instead of the smile being wiped from the girls face like Elsa was expecting it to, it grew.

"I don't reawy mind though. My daddy towd me that you cou'dn't control your powers so it's not your fault." _Is this girl for real?_ Elsa blinked confusedly.

"Oh? And who is your daddy?" Elsa asked elegantly bending down to face the little girl.

"My daddy said he used to work at the castwe, but after something happened he was towd not to come back. He's the bwacksmith now." Said the girl as she traced patterns absently on Elsa's knee.

_The blacksmith? I'll be sure to give him his job back if he wants it. _

"But you don't need to be afraid." Beamed the little girl.

"Karin!" Called a woman from over by the entrance to the courtyard. Both the little girl and Elsa snapped their heads up. The woman who had called was wearing a cream/grey villagers dress with a small flour covered apron tied around her middle.

She looked to be in her late twenties.

"That's my mama. I have to go. Bye-bye Qween Ewsa." The girl smiled widely as she waved good bye to the Queen. Elsa gave a small smile as she gave an even smaller wave goodbye. That little girl made Elsa remember her sister at that age, both were so filled with innocence, light and hope. It made the Queen's heart swell to hear such kind words come from such a little girl. But quickly enough, sadness and anxiety seeped back into the Queen, she stood up and pulled her hands close to her chest again and looked around with a look of pure terror. Oh, where was Anna? Elsa was beginning to get impatient and even more anxious. She had asked Anna to show Kristoff the sled she had commissioned for the rugged mountain man as Elsa had listened in horror the tale of how it had been destroyed!

"_Oh Anna!" The Queen had gasped as the Princess sheepishly told Elsa that she had told Kristoff she would pay him back, "you could have died! You could have been eaten! Of course I don't blame _you _Kristoff." Elsa had smiled at the ice seller who gave an uncomfortable smile to the Queen in return, "fine. I shall see what I can do." She had said pretending to be aloof. She already knew that a new model would be coming out and that it would be perfect for Kristoff and his cute reindeer Sven, to whom she had taken a liking to. _

Though the Queen had to admit, she didn't realise it would have taken _this _long for Anna to give them their new titles and their new sled. Obviously she had been mistaken.

There was another tug on the flounce of her dress making the Queen glance down again. Her eyes widened as she saw the very same girl from a moment ago grinning back up at her. The girl's mother was standing next to her with an almost apologetic yet understanding smile.

"Excuse me Your Highness." Smiled the woman who was not much older than herself, "but my daughter saw how upset you have been looking whilst you have been standing here and she wanted to give you something to try and cheer you up." Explained the woman.

"Oh?" The Queen arched an eyebrow inquisitively, "and what might that be then little Princess?" Asked Elsa with a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she crouched down to the girl's height once more. She saw that the girl was hiding something behind her back.

"Qween Ewsa, you hafta cwose your eyes!" Ordered the girl cutely giving Elsa a small pout reminding the young Queen even more of Anna.

"Karin!" Cried the woman.

"It's fine, honestly Adeline." Smile the Queen to the older woman.

"You know my name?" Karin's mother squeaked placing her hand over her thumping heart.

"Of course." Smiled Elsa, "I try to know all of my subject's names." Smiled Elsa with a slight nod of her head. Karin's mother looked like she was about to faint.

"Ok," whispered Elsa to the little girl, "I'll close my eyes." And she did.

"No peeking." Came Karin's voice.

"I'm not peeking." Laughed Elsa. Unbeknownst to Elsa the entire courtyard had come to a standstill to watch this peculiar scene play out. No one had ever seen their Queen Elsa in the flesh let alone see her interact with a little girl on her own before. Or anyone for that matter.

"Howd out your hands."

Elsa held out both her hands, a beautiful smile graced her lips that made all of the men in the courtyard go weak at the knees. One of the teenage boys surveying the scene actually collapsed frothing at the mouth.

Elsa felt something light and slightly wet fall into her pale hands. She peeked through her thick eyelashes to see a cut of a flower.

"Ok, open 'em." Ordered Karin cutely.

Elsa opened her ice blue eyes and focused fully on the flower. Elsa smiled, it was a fresh cut Periwinkle.

"Oh," Elsa hummed, her smile widening, "it's a Periwinkle. My favourite flower! How did you know?" Elsa asked Karin and her mother.

"Your fave-?" Gasped Adeline placing her hand on her palpitating heart again.

"Yes, I simply love Periwinkles." Smiled Elsa as she watched Karin's face light up like a thousand suns. She peeled off the leaves and a little bit of the stem before placing it in her hair above her left ear.

"Thank you." Elsa beamed at the little girl as she stood up.

"And thank you too Adeline." Elsa smiled gently placing a hand upon the woman's upper arm. The woman made to flinch thinking that the Queens hand would be cold or turn her to ice, but she didn't, she could feel a small amount of heat coming from the Queen's hand.

"No, thank you You're Highness. You have made my daughters day." Replied Adeline taking Elsa's hand in her own and giving her a large smile.

"And her mine."

The florist and her daughter bade goodbye to the radiant Queen and made their way from the courtyard. It took a little while for the people in the courtyard to come to their senses and go about their daily business. Another ten minutes passed and the happiness given to her by the little girl, Karin, was beginning to slowly seeped away from her leaving her to her anxiety and depression. Every now and then the Queen's hand would creep up to the flower and stroked the petals leaving a faint smile upon the Queens lips.

Her hands had found themselves clutched back at her chest, and fear had found its way back into her hollowing eyes.

Finally Elsa heard her sister come closer, her pump clad feet scuffing along the cobblestoned floor of the courtyard.

"Ell-saaaaaaaa!" Sung Anna as she goofily ambled towards her. Anna jumped to a halt right next to Elsa that made the Queen flinch.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Gabbled Anna leaning forward to comfort her elder sister, "I'm so sorry. But you don't need to be scared to be out here. I mean your funny…"

"Anna."

"Intelligent."

"Anna."

"Kind."

"Anna."

"Beautiful."  
"Anna!" Cried Elsa with a snorting laugh.

"What!?" Reciprocated Anna with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"It's fine," Smiled Elsa placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not afraid anymore." Elsa's smile widened as she watched Anna's face break out into a large open mouthed grin.

"Oh, that-that's good." Said Anna almost breathlessly. Elsa stared at her sister through squinted eyes.

"Wha-what?" Anna squeaked taking a step backwards as Elsa rounded on her.

"What happened?" Elsa grinned.

"What d'you mean; 'what happened'?" Gabbled Anna, a nervous sweat trickling down her flushed face. Elsa narrowed her eyes in scrutiny as she leaned closer to Anna with her arms folded.

"Something happened between you and Kristoff." Elsa giggled as the blush on Anna's face doubled in size and shade. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Ha, I knew it!" Elsa said triumphantly.

"N-no!" Anna cried jumping back, "N-no-no-nothing happened between me an' Kristoff! I just gave him the sled and we _definitely didn't _kiss or-or anything."

Elsa snorted victoriously as she watched Anna freeze in fear and glance up at her older sister fearfully, her large teal blue eyes glazing over with scared tears.

Elsa stood rooted to the spot, _wait, what? _Elsa was certainly not expecting that! Elsa opened her mouth but no words came out. Anna's face contorted more in fear.

"El-Elsa?" Anna whispered timidly, Elsa glanced down to see her sister reclining away from her with her hands clasped firmly to her chest, looking like Elsa back before her coronation.

The look of astonishment quickly melted from Elsa's face to be replaced with a big calming smile,_ we're all different now. I'm sure she's learnt and besides Kristoff seems good for her. _

"Go slow ok?" Elsa beamed lifting Anna back into a comfortable standing position.

"Y-you mean it?" Gasped Anna, her teal eyes shining with excitement, "oh thank you Elsa!" She cried glomping Elsa in a crushing bear hug that nearly knocked the two to the ground.

"Ex-excuse me Your Highness." Stammered Adeline's voice as she nervously interrupted the Queen and the Princess, Elsa popped her head over Anna's shoulder to see the florist and Karin, her little girl.

"Oh, he-hello." Elsa pulled herself from her sister's grasp.

"I am so sorry Your Highness." Said Adeline apologetically looking at the young Queen, "But when we left you, Karin told everyone that you were amazing and that you might do something magical." The woman shook her head defeatedly with a small smile on her face. Elsa's eye lit up as she looked down at Karin who looked up at her rather sheepishly, Elsa looked at her with an amused questioning look on her face.

"Yeah!" Grinned Anna knocking Elsa out of the way with her hip making the older sister huff, "course she can!"

"Wha-what!" Gasped Elsa fear settling in as she saw villagers begin to file in to the courtyard inquisitively, all looking round expectantly.

"You got this." Muttered Anna from a crack in her mouth as she smiled around at everyone. Elsa inhaled and exhaled slowly, allowing her feelings of anxiety and fear to trickle from her with her breath. She snapped her head up, a look of determination shining on her pale face as she sauntered, hips swinging, into the middle of the courtyard, followed by everyone's captivated eyes.

"You ready?" She cried with a cute smile on her face, her ice blue eyes shining excitedly. The throng of people, villagers and castle staff alike, yelled and whistled in response. Hefting up the flounce of her dress a little so the slit in her dress showed her leg up to the middle of her thigh she stomped her foot on the ground, relishing in the cold ice magic as it shot through her body like cold lightning. The crowd 'oooh'ed and 'ahhhh'ed as they watched the ice spread across the cobbled floor like it was being colored in by a child. The ice sprung up at the edge of the courtyard to form elegant turrets of ice as Elsa gracefully froze the fountains. With a cheeky glance over to both Anna and Karin who were standing next to each other with identical looks of wonder on their faces Elsa screwed up some ice and sent it flying into the sky where it exploded, giving a crack like a firework making it snow.

Huffing heavily, chest heaving, Elsa watched in contented amazement that her subjects would want to play with her powers like how she and Anna had done when they were children, she found it utterly mind blowing.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she slid into her sister with a loud, "ooof!" As the two collided, Elsa expertly keeping her sister from falling on her behind. Anna gazed up at Elsa, pride and love radiating from her smile, "I like the open gates." She grinned.

"We are _never _closing them again." Elsa reciprocated the grin and scrunched up her nose at Anna.

* * *

**And there we are! Chapter 1 complete and uploaded. Hope you liked it, tell me what you guys think. Cameron out :)**


	2. The Letter

**S'up guys chapter 2 is now up. I'm dedicating this story and one of my others called 'Did You Want A Hot Chocolate?' to my girlfriend as we are currently pulling through a very tight spot in our relationship right now.**

Elsa awoke from her dream with a start. Blinking quickly she looked bleary eyed around her room, feeling very disorientated. Groaning groggily the young Queen ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair that was flowing around her shoulders like a violent flurry of snow. The sun bounced off her snowy white skin giving her the illusion that she was glowing. She ran her hand down her face, pinging her bottom lip as she did so.

"Excuse me? You're Highness?" A voice rumbled through Elsa's door making her jump, she still wasn't quite awake yet.

"Eeep! Y-yes?" Elsa stammered, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Sorry to wake you, You're Highness." Elsa could almost see the bow though her thick wooden door.

"*groan*, no, no! You didn't wake me." Elsa mumbled into the palm of her hand as she leant on it, now knowing why Anna was always such a pain to get up now, this feeling was awful!

"I've b-been up for hours." Elsa said letting out a vicious yawn.

"Uh-huh," she heard him mumble to himself as Elsa let out a tiny snore.

"Who is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her watering eyes, wishing that awareness would hit her soon.

"It's Kai, ma'am." Replied Kai.

"Wha-what's the matter Kai?" Elsa grumbled slicking her eyes back on her face to try and feel awake.

"Pardon me Your Highness but a letter has arrived for you from Kala Heimili."

Elsa let out a surprised squeak as she fell out of her bed with a loud thunk as she hit her head on her bedside table.

"You're Highness?"

"Ouch!" Elsa squeaked testing the crash site for any blood, "Ok Kai. Thank you. I shall receive it at the breakfast table." Elsa called out, seething in pain. The floorboards squeaked as Kai walked away probably to supervise the breakfast preparations. Or to wake Anna. Slowly getting to her feet, she was on her hands and knees still after falling from the bed; she made her way over to her ensuite bathroom. The still tired Queen listened fondly to the trickle of water as her basin filled up with hot water so she could wash. Though running water might seem like a trifle to us, but to Elsa it was a symbol of how free she was now. Dipping her finger into the warm transparent liquid to test the temperature she bent down to set of wicker draws to one side of the basin, opened the first draw and extracted a powder blue flannel.

Once she had washed Elsa reappeared wearing a new ice dress, freshly made, from the bathroom. As she neared the door, hand outstretched, she heard the distinct clamour of Anna running and sliding down the hall, sounding very much to Elsa like a herd of overzealous elephants. Elsa held her breath, silently praying that Anna was on her way down to the dining hall, she still wasn't awake enough yet to be dealing with Anna's constant over excitement. Hoping that the now silent corridor was a good sign the young Queen opened the door cautiously, poking her head out a little bit at a time for good measure. Elsa's sudden gasp of surprise was muffled by Anna's corset.

"Elsa?" Snorted Anna looking down at her sister who had inadvertently planted her face smack between her sisters breasts, "what're you doing down there? You do know that classed as incest." Anna joked, "or would that be icest?" She wondered. Elsa shot back up and nearly fell flat on her back her foot catching the hem of her dress.

"Whoa there!" Anna yelped pulling her sister carefully back onto her feet.

"You ok?" Anna asked the Queen.

"Yes I'm fine Anna."Murmured Elsa rubbing her eyes in large circles.

"You sure?" Anna leant forward to study her older sister, "you look dead on your feet! What time did you end up going to sleep last night Elsa?"

"Sleep? What's that?" Grunted Elsa wobbling slightly on her feet, "If you don't mind Anna, I'm starving."

"Oh!" Anna's eyes widened in realisation, "s-sorry Elsa." The young Princess fell into step with her sister as they made their way down to the dining hall.

"I wish you'd let me help you sometimes Elsa! You can't do _everything_ on your own." Anna rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I can and I will." Said Elsa laying on her Queen Façade thickly.

"But _why _can't I help you?!" Anna implored, "You'll drive yourself into the ground at this rate!"

"I am perfect capable of signing a few documents and reading a few letters by myself Anna. Besides, it's not the type of work that a Princess should be doing." Elsa immediately wished she hadn't said that as Anna exploded.

"So what?! Because I'm a Princess and your _Queen _you don't think I'm capable of helping you! That's really harsh Elsa! Really harsh." Anna added with a pout as she crossed her arms in a childish tantrum.

"Oh, Anna," sighed Elsa, "you know that's not what I meant. You wouldn't want to help me anyway, it's boring. Honestly, I wouldn't want to put that burden on anyone. Besides, I need _someone _to make sure the villagers are happy. Seeing as I can't do it myself." Elsa said as she gently pulled Anna's chin so her younger sister was now looking imploringly at her. They had stopped in the hallway off the dining room. The smells of breakfast greatly tugging at both girls but they stood firm, finishing their conversation. Anna's big teal blue eyes were filled to the brim and ready to over flow with tears as she stared up at Elsa.

"Please don't pull that face at me." Groaned Elsa, Anna's puppy dog face always worked wonders for the Princess when she wanted; especially with Elsa.

"I need someone I trust out there," Elsa pointed out of a window that looked down on Arendelle village, "to make sure the villagers are happy with what I'm doing and that they don't have any problems. That's why I haven't asked you to help. So you can be out there, where I _need _to be. Ok? So please stop pouting."

Anna's lip trembled.

"Oh Anna." Sighed the Queen again and pulled her sister into a hug. Anna momentarily froze up, she still wasn't used to her sister being outwardly affectionate towards her, but quickly enough the Princess reciprocated the hug letting out a little whine of a sob. Elsa's chest jolted at the sound as she held her sister closer. Elsa was devastated that she couldn't spend more time with her sister but her country came first, she had to rely on Kristoff, Olaf and Sven to make Anna happy when she couldn't. The two stayed like that, hugging each other, for a good five minutes before Anna became a little uncomfortable and let out a little cough to show it. Elsa immediately let go, she had been falling asleep, not that she would dare tell Anna that, but it did feel nice all the same.

"Shall…shall we go get something to eat?" Suggested Anna looking and sounding rather sheepishly.

"Yes! Eat. Food. Of course." Cried Elsa suddenly remembering the letter that was awaiting her in the dining hall.

"Someone's eager." Laughed Anna as she watched Elsa speed off in front, she lagged back a little to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks before following her sister into the dining hall.

The door to the dining hall was situated at the front right of the room. Upon entering there was a large portrait of the Royal family; King Arthur, Queen Paloma, an eight year old Elsa and a five year old Anna before the, uh, incident. The walls were a rich Alder wood with intricate designs on the ceiling which was a bright birch wood, on the right wall of the dining hall was a posh, complicated designed fireplace with the Arendelle coat of arms; two unicorns rearing at a snowflake, above it. The Arendelle coat of arms changed with every new monarch. Elsa spent at least a week pondering over what to change it to from her fathers. The dining table was long enough to sit six and was a deep mahogany with an ice statue of a stag placed elegantly in the middle, created of course by Kristoff, (ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!) It was made for Elsa by the mountain man as a 'welcome back/good luck/thank you' present after he had received his new titles and sled. A male aide stood to attention as Elsa made her way in, quickly followed by Anna as two more popped up out of nowhere to pull back their chairs for them.

After both muttering a thank you, their breakfasts were placed in front of them by the same two aides. All three aides then hurriedly left the two alone.

Kai made his way in carrying a silver platter in one hand.

"Ah, the letter." Smiled Elsa taking the yellowed parchment from the Head Butler, "thank you Kai."

"You're welcome Your Highness." Kai replied bowing to both Elsa and Anna before he too left the room.

Anna watched with a mouthful of food as Elsa delicately pulled open the purple ribbon allowing the parchment to unfurl from its confines.

"Where'ff tha' fromh Eltha?" Asked Anna thickly through her mouthful of food.

"Well," Elsa looked up over the letter with a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "I'm certainly not going to tell you with your mouth full like that."

Anna rolled her eyes and hastily swallowed squinting her eyes slightly in pain as she hadn't chewed properly in her rush to speak to her sister.

"Where's that from Elsa?" Anna asked again pointing with her fork at the letter.

Elsa held up a finger, silently asking Anna to wait, so Anna stuffed another forkful moodily into her mouth. Anna watched as her sisters beautiful face creased more and more into an expression of confusion as she read.

"What? What?" Pressed Anna, her curiosity mounting too high for her to sit and wait quietly. Elsa didn't respond, she had frozen with a finger in the air asking Anna to wait whist she read.

Elsa couldn't put her finger on it, this letter stirred something within her. Was it fear? The First Crowned Princess of Kala Heimili was coming to Arendelle for a long term negotiation visit. What did that mean? Wasn't the trade links between Arendelle and Kala Heimili flourishing? Did they need more? If so why couldn't the King ask himself? Either by letter or visit. Why did the Princess have to come? Elsa remembered meeting the King of Kala Heimili once when she was younger, before the incident of course. She had hidden in a room whilst hiding from Gerda after stealing chocolate from the kitchens after being banned from the delectable substance for a week after talking rudely to Kai. But the room she had hidden in was the very room her father was having a meeting with King Alexander of Kala Heimili. Although the King chuckled and patted her on the head, her father was not pleased. It had been well after her bedtime after all.

"Eeep!" Elsa jumped as she felt a warm breath tickle her neck. Anna had grown tired of waiting and had ventured round to the head of the table and snatched the letter from Elsa's hands.

Anna straightened up as she read, ignoring Elsa's protests for her to give the letter back.

"I, Princess Cameron of… coming in two weeks… hope to speak to Queen Elsa… blah, blah, blah… long term negotiation visit?" Anna asked her sister as the Queen finally managed to snatch the letter back out of Anna's hands, "what does _that _mean?"

"It _means_ that she will be visiting us indefinitely." Huffed Elsa rolling the parchment back up and started on her own breakfast. A quick flash of her eyes to Anna's plate told the Queen that she had already finished her meal. _Not surprising really, seeing as she was scoffing it down._ The silence that followed Elsa's comment told her that Anna didn't understand. Giving her a sideways glance, Elsa's suspicions were confirmed, Anna clearly had a 'huh?' look on her face as she blinked at Elsa.

Elsa sighed, "It means she will be living with us for a while. Which means wither something is wrong or they want to increase the quantity we are sending them." Elsa concluded taking a dainty bite.

"But… but, Arendelle's already maxing our quantity for Kala Heimili! Aren't we?" She added hoping she had got it right.

Elsa gave a small nod, "I wonder what the problem is."

Elsa decided that she would take a quiet walk around the gardens. Purely to take her mind off her work for a little while, but that didn't mean that her mind wasn't working over time. She was worrying about the Princess that would be gracing Arendelle in precisely two weeks time. What was she going to do? She hadn't even been Queen for an entire week yet and she was getting letters of long term negotiation visits. Her father didn't start getting these until at least four years into his reign. _Maybe I'm doing something wrong?_ Elsa certainly hoped not, but then, she was inexperienced. Maybe she had sent the ships on the wrong trading route? Or she had done something to upset King Alexander. Perching on a black elegance bench Elsa tried desperately to wrack her mind, trying to think of anything she could have done in her previous communications with Kala Heimili that could have upset the King. She couldn't think of anything. It was a complete and utter confusion as to why the King would be sending the First Crowned Princess of Kala Heimili to Arendelle to speak directly to her. It absolutely blew her mind. Never in her time had she heard of a King or Queen sending their daughter to carry out royal trading negotiations. Now sending a son, that was different but a daughter?! It was unheard of to Elsa.

Sighing to herself she got back onto her already aching feet and headed with a heavy feeling of melancholy up to her study. She knew she wouldn't bump into Anna as she had gone out with Kristoff and Sven for the day, but she sorely wished she would. Elsa was desperate for one of Anna's puppy dog faces to pull her away from her work. But no, Elsa reached her study with a dull sad look on her young elegant face.

The day dragged on slowly, too slowly for Elsa. Giving a groan Elsa slipped her eagle feather quill into her midnight blue ink pot and plonked her head on her white marble desk. Elsa listened with hollow ears as her head hit the desk with a 'thunk'.

"I suck as Queen." Elsa moaned, sliding her head to face the door, her hands pulled into her mid sections. What as her father thinking! Leaving her, Elsa, in control of an entire country when she hadn't been outside of her bedroom for thirteen years!

"I need a break." She muttered standing up, as she made her way over to her study door the young Queen absentmindedly melted the ice that had congregated in her office. Slipping out into the corridor Elsa gave a little sigh of freedom, a sudden sense of freedom had washed over her as she clicked her study door closed.

As she gracefully sauntered down the castle corridors with all of the sexiness she had gathered she had become the self proclaimed Snow Queen, and gave personalised greetings to all of her staff. Some of her staff were still a bit nervous around their Queen.

"Good afternoon Geraldine." Smiled Elsa as she swiftly made her way towards the Western wing of the castle.

"G-g-g-good afternoon Your Highness." The young maid stammered shuffling to stand slightly behind the suit of armour she had been polishing.

"Having a good day Geraldine?" Asked Elsa genuinely interested coming to a stop in front of the woman with her hands neatly in front of her.

"Y-y-y-yes Yo-Your Highness." She nodded nervously, her green eyes flitting about desperate to land on anything except the glowing Queen.

"That's good," Elsa smiled, "once you've finished that suit of armour you can have the rest of the day off."

"Oh no Your Highness. I couldn't possibly!" Gasped Geraldine.

"Please, I insist." Elsa held up her hand to interrupt the young woman.

"But, You're Highness, Kai—."

"I shall talk to Kai. Please, when you have finished, you may have the rest of the day off. I'm sure you could with the rest." Elsa said a royal smile playing on her lips as she looked around at the immaculately clean hallway, "the corridor looks amazing by the way." Elsa complimented before continuing on her way, ("oh, thank you, Your Highness." Bowed Geraldine.)

Queen Elsa finally came to a stop in front of a forbidding looking door of dark mahogany. Elsa gulped hovering her pale hand nervously over the golden handle. She hadn't been in this room for just over a week. It was her father's old study, laying untouched and gathering dust. Kai had told Elsa that now she was Queen this room was her official study, but she couldn't bring herself to inhabit it. So instead she relocated to the East wing, close to the sleeping quarters, one so Anna could always find her, and two, so she could stumble back to her room at un-Godly times of the morning. Which is what had happened last night, Elsa had finally finished and made her way back into her room at four o'clock in the morning, hence her un-Queen-like response to Kai's wake-up call that morning.

Tears begun to well in Elsa's ice blue eyes as in her mind's eye she watched as the door swing open as an eight year old Elsa ran passed her, giggling loudly, followed by a nearly five year old Anna.

"_Papa's home!" A young Elsa squealed as she hid behind the Kings legs who was standing in the middle of his office, their mother sitting on her love seat to the right of her father's study chair smiling lovingly from her seat, a peacock feather quill in her dainty hand. _

"_But you said Mama was home!" Pouted Anna, her teal blue eyes filling with tears as her bottom lip quivered._

_Elsa suddenly launched herself from behind her father's legs and cried, "Psyche!" Running out of the room cackling followed by a giggling Anna. The memory was punctuated by the King and Queen's amused chuckling. _

"I-I'm sorry Papa, I-I can't, I-I'm not ready!" Elsa sniffed, her tears falling freely down her pale cheeks. Elsa quickly turned and sprinted down the hall, practically blinded by her hot tears. Somehow, unknown to her, she managed to make her way down to the stables, she quickly tacked up her horse, a blue roan Clydesdale mare; Agda and shot out of the castle and into the forest. Now completely blinded by her tears she let Agda have her rein as the horse galloped along a bridal path. Elsa leant forward and buried her wet puffy face in her only friends mane. Agda gave out a little nicker as Elsa let out an emotional sob, both platinum blonde hair and grey horse hair sticking to her hot, wet and sticky face as she sobbed.

Agda came to a slow stop and gave a worried nicker to her master, looking up Elsa noticed they had come to a stop at the border of a large meadow with two large quartz stone from the quartz quarry near the Stokkva border, standing proudly in the dipping sun. Curious as to what the stones were Elsa gently led her horse over and slipped off the saddle. An inaudible gasp caught in her throat as she saw the swirly golden Arendelle scripture carved into each of the two stones.

"Mama, Papa?" Whispered Elsa, new tears forming in her eyes as she slid down her mother's memorial stone.

"I-I'm sorry I took so long in coming to see you; Mama, Papa. But look," Elsa held up a pale hand where a snowflake was floating half an inch from the palm of her hand, "I can control my powers now. It was all Anna! She saved me, Mama; my little sister saved me from the monster that I was." Elsa gave out a little sob wracked her chest as her hand flopped to her side.

"_We never thought of you as a monster sweetheart." _

Elsa's head shot up, a low thick mist had rolled in, she had heard a voice she _really _shouldn't be hearing.

"_We love you so much." _

_Another _voice she really shouldn't be hearing came floating over the meadow. Elsa snapped her head up yet again, desperate to see if anyone was there.

"Who-who's there?" Elsa tried to bark, to sound intimidating, but her voice broke into a croak.

"_It's us sweetheart." _Elsa's mother and father stepped out of the rolling mist. They looked just how Elsa remembered them, with her mother in her blue and purple dress and her father wearing his black military blazer and his smart grey trousers.

"M-mama, P-papa?!" Elsa squeaked in fear as she stood back up, grasping firmly to the stone behind her.

"_It's ok, you don't have to be afraid." _Said the Queen smiling lovingly at Elsa.

"_Elsa," _The King murmured a deep sorrowful look in his green eyes, _"I deeply apologise for how we treated you for all of those years. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us." _

Elsa was blown away, just what was going on?

"Of-of course I forgive you! You're my parents, you only did what you thought was best for me." Elsa's lip trembled as more tears threatened to slip down her face.

"_Thank you Elsa." _Smiled Queen Paloma, _"You have grown into a beautiful and wise ruler." _

"Thank you mother." Elsa smiled as she gave a little curtsy, pride and excitement blossoming like a thousand flowers in her chest.

"_We must go." _Said the King sharply glancing behind him, _"Anna is coming."_

"Can't you stay? Please don't move on." Cried Elsa suddenly reaching out a hand for her mother who gave her a sad smile.

"_Of course not sweetheart. There's a lot more to come in the future and we don't want to miss a moment." _A look of knowing glinted in her mother eye as she spoke. Elsa cocked her head and opened her mouth to ask what she meant but they were suddenly gone as the sound of hooves broke through the mystical silence.

"Elsa?!" Huffed Anna throwing herself out of her horses saddle and into her sisters arms.

"Anna? H-how did you find me?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide, her mother's voice still resounding in her mind.

"Well, Gerda saw you had left daddy's office door open so I came to look for you. I've been to the Ice Palace, the trolls. I came out here in a whim." Anna finished with a shrug.

"Oh." Muttered Elsa, her eyes lowered to the ground as Anna let her go.

"You ok?" Anna's face was suddenly in her line of sight.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It just took me a while to come out here that's all. I'm sorry I left you to go through that on your own." Elsa's voice cracked as both girls looked up at their parents memorial stones.

"It's fine Elsa. I understand now honestly. Now c'mon lets go home. Chasing you all over the kingdom has made me hungry." Anna nudged Elsa playfully eliciting a quiet giggle from the Queen.

All the way back to Arendelle Elsa couldn't get her mother's words out of her head.

"_There's a lot more to come in the future…_

…_And we don't want to miss a moment."_


	3. The Queen Has a What!

**Chapter 3's up and running. Sorry i's taken so long, I would have updated earlier in the weekend but I got distracted with Sims 3 and my other story 'Did You Want a Hot Chocolate?'. Well here's chapter 3 so enjoy:**

Anna was having the best dream in ages, especially most of her nights were wrought with nightmares. She was on the beach with Olaf making sand angels, Elsa was reading in her elegant and perfectly fitted beachwear and Kristoff and Sven were chasing each other around in the waves, splashing each other. Anna couldn't help but sigh in contentment as she looked about the scene. She suddenly gave an almighty sneeze, upon opening her eyes the entire beach was snowed over and everyone was gone.

"Elsa?" Cried Anna stumbling onto the frozen water looking for her sister, "Elsa?" Anna darted awake looking wildly about her room. Well she thought it was her room, I mean I can just about see my vanity over there, it was all covered in snow. Looking up to her ceiling she could see frost and ice crackling across the elaborate decorations on her ceiling. There was a sudden gust as more snow filled the room, there was a loud crack as some of her curtain from her four poster bed fell to the floor and smashed. Anna let out a small terrified squeak, if she had moved when she had wanted to she would be on th floor with a concussion for sure! Psyching herself up, Anna scooted to the edge of her large queen sized bed and tentatively put one bare foot on the floor. Anna winced as the coldness of her frozen floor flooded through her foot, but she'd be alright, Anna convinced herself. Placing the other on the ground next to it Anna took a calculating step forward, like a baby walking for the first time only to yelp in fright as she slipped on a patch of black ice that sent her sprawling backwards onto her frosted bed. Eyes wide with adrenaline Anna huffed determinedly and tried again. Anna awkwardly groped her way over to the door and spent five minutes trying to wrench it open.

"One moment Your Highness." Kai's voice said from behind the door, her must have heard her grunts and curses. There was a sudden force that sent Anna skidding away as Kai and another castle servant busted through the door.

"Thank you." Smiled Anna as she shuffled and slid back over to the door aided by Kai. Her feet had gone completely numb by now and were beginning to hurt. Teeth chattering she and Kai made their way down the corridor with the Princess slipping and sliding every now and then with a low grumble that made Kai chuckle.

"It's the Queen Your Highness." Gasped another servant as he too came skidding down the frozen hallway coming to a precarious stop in front of the young Princess.

"Elsa? What's wrong with her?" Anna immediately asked eyes ablaze with concern as she pointed a finger at the servant.

"I-I do-don't know Your-Your Highness, she won't let anyone in."

"Won't she?!" Hissed Anna, her brows furrowing as she barged passed the servant and marched across the rest of the frozen expanse to her older sisters shut door. Anna momentarily looked up at the door, taking in its white paint and blue and silver painted snowflakes that twirled up the doorframe and encircled the door handle. Anna shakily moved a hand up and rapped on the door; rat-tat-tat-tat-tat.

"Elsa?!" She barked authority somewhat in her voice as she glared at the door. Though no reply came Anna could hear fearful scuffling from behind the door as Elsa shot across her room to hide under her bed covers.

"Elsa! Let me in or so help me, my feet are gonna freeze off." She added with a shudder wrapping her arms around her middle. Thinking back on it, it was probably a good idea to grab some sort of footwear. The strawberry blonde mentally face palmed as she remembered she had placed her snow boots right by her bedroom door.

"Elsa!" Anna reached out and grabbed the frosted door handle and jerked the door open.

"Ack!" Anna yelped as she fell face first into Elsa's bedroom. Anna struggled to get to her numb feet spluttering on snow Anna painfully made her way over to the bed, taking much needed refuge. The strawberry blonde flopped on the frosted bed near the pillows and twisted herself to look at the shaking lump underneath the covers next to her.

"Elsa?" Anna hummed pulling up the quilt she saw her sisters red flushed face. Her eyes were droopy and her eyes red and puffy. She looked awful.

"Are you ok?" Chuckled Anna peering into the little den Elsa had constructed around her.

"N-no Anna." The Queen sniffed, "you should awa-ah-ah-ack-choo!" Elsa sneeze, blowing herself off the bed with a little squeak. Anna was blown back into the headboard.

"Oof!" She grunted rubbing her back, "that smarts."

"See Anna. You have to go away. I co-could h-hurt you." Rasped Elsa from the floor. Crawling across the bed Anna couldn't help but notice the fragile way her sister was crumpled on the floor. The blonde was kneeling on the floor, one hand was on the ground propping the girl up whilst her other one was resting on the others elbow. Her porcelain shoulders were drooped and her back was slouched.  
"Elsa?" Whispered Anna poking her face cutely over the edge of Elsa's bed to look down on the fragile looking older girl.

"Y-you need to *sniff* go away Anna, I m-mean it." Elsa mumbled, refusing to meeting her sisters eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's right with me you mean?" Elsa grunted resentfully with a sniff.

"Ooh!" Huffed Anna lobbing a pillow at Elsa, "bad Elsa." Anna added childishly. Elsa let out a wheezy chuckle.

"But no seriously, what's wrong Elsa?" Anna's concerned ocean blue eyes found Elsa's puffy ice blue ones from behind her flowing hair that hid most of her face.

"I-I h-have a-a c-cold." Elsa mumbled, her clammy blush deepened she looked away from Anna again, ice sheeting over the floor from her bare feet.

Anna's face froze, "Wait, what?"

"*sniff* I have *sniff* a _sodding _c-cold." Elsa repeated a slightly disgruntled look of her clammy face.

Anna snorted, "a cold?" A look of glee spread across the teens face.

"Don't." Warned Elsa, anger flashing in her ice blue eyes but Anna paid no heed.

"Haha!" Laughed Anna rolling around on the Queens bed in laughter, her laugh reverberating off the ice walls. Elsa recoiled slightly hiding her sensitive ears under her pale hands as her sisters laugh reverberated inside her head as well.

"Aaah!" Hissed Elsa scrunching her eyes up in pain as she sniffed, her nose was completely betraying her title right now, "Anna, your being really loud." Elsa hissed, "it's making me feel ill"

"Oh, s-s-sorry Elsa." Huffed Anna crawling to the edge of the bed again and peeked bravely over the bed still chortling to herself, "ahaha, so-sorry Elsa but it's just so f-funny," Anna scoffed, a hand finding her side as it exploded with a stitch from her laughing, Ahh Elsa… it hurts… haha… The Ice Queen has a cold HAHA! That's so fucking f-funny! I'm-I'm d-dying! HAHAHA, ohoho my sides, they're-they're spl-splitting!" Anna creased back into a fit of laughter, her eyes watering as she pounded the bed, "what's it you told me at the Ice Palace?! The cold never bothered me- ACK!"

Anna was blown backwards the headboard yet again and buried deeply in a pile of snow. Elsa let out a painful snort; she had found that surprise sneeze _very _satisfying. Anna grunted defeatedly, the only part of her showing was her hands that relaxed in defeat too.

"_That's _what you get for taking the mick out of a sick Queen." Elsa giggled as she watched Anna shuffle out of the snow pile with a pout on her face.

"You gotta try and control it Elsa. It's probably all over the castle by now." Said Anna slipping off the bed to gently help Elsa to her feet. Anna was surprised to feel the clammy warmness of Elsa's hands _'wow, she really must be ill.' _Anna's eyes flashed nervously to meet her sisters. She definitely didn't look right.

"C'mere." Whispered Anna, taking on a whole new persona as she gently led Elsa back to the other end of the bed and settled her ill sister on it and slowly pushed her into a lying position.

"Lemme tell you something." Breathed Anna as she curled up next to Elsa with the Queens head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Anna past her older sister some tissue paper so she could wipe her running nose.

"**Life's too short, to be such an oblivious fool**

**So reckless that I couldn't see**

**Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved**

**That I only ever thought of me**

**I wish I saw things clearly,**

**I guess I'm just not the sort**

**Now all I know is life's too short." **

Anna sang tenderly as she gently rocked her older sister into deep sleep, her breath ragged with her illness, her mouth open a little way so the Queen could breathe. Smiling contently Anna let herself slip into slumber, her smile widening as she saw the ice begin to creep back and thaw.


	4. Teasing on the Way to the Fjord

Loud banging shocked Elsa awake.

"Shit!"

BANG! BANG!

"Elsa! It's me Anna! Can I come in?" Anna's voice yelled through her thick white painted door.

"Y-yeah!" Elsa croaked flinging back her covers and gracefully jumped to her feet. The door creaked open and Anna peeked her head sheepishly in through the crack in the door, her hair was in a braid, much to Elsa's surprise.

"What's the matter Anna?" Elsa asked regally, she had woken up this morning much better than a couple of weeks ago, she moved over to her ensuite bathroom as she spoke.

"Um, well…" Anna mumbled playing with her fingers as she hesitantly followed her sister over to her bathroom and leaned on the doorframe.

"Princess Cameron is here. A Kala Heimili ship's been spotted coming in to port. Kai and the other aides are going crazy downstairs trying to get everything ready."

"What?!" Cried Elsa dropping her flannel in the basin splashing herself with warm water in the process. Picking it back up Elsa hastily washed herself before bustling passed Anna back into her bedroom creating her ice dress as she went, discarding her powder blue silk nightie as she went backing Anna blush and look away. The Queen made her way to her vanity desk and quickly ran a brush through her platinum blonde hair and threw it up in her usual braid that gave her an air of regal youth.

"I'm going to go meet her." Elsa told her sister putting the final touches to her hair as they made their way through the castle giving servants quick but warm smiles that they gratefully reciprocated. They had greatly changed their minds about their Queen over the few weeks of her rule; she wasn't so bad after all.

Elsa met Kristoff and Sven all hooked up to their new sled, Kristoff told Elsa that they were going to test it out.

"Did you want a lift somewhere Queen Elsa?" Kristoff asked, his hazel eyes flicking quickly over to Anna who had a small loving smile on her freckly face.

"If-if your offering Kristoff." Elsa smiled. Kristoff helped her into the back of his new sled before nudging Sven to trot towards the fjord. Elsa couldn't help but admire the interior of the sled, seems she had chosen the right one, Elsa smiled to herself as she stroked the blue leather seat fondly. Her eyes found their way up to the back of Kristoff's head as he hummed to himself quietly.

"So…Kristoff." Drawled Elsa shifting to the seat behind Kristoff so she could speak to him easier. Kristoff grunted in acknowledgement, turning his head a tad to listen to Elsa but keeping his eyes in front of him.

"I was wondering when you're going to propose to my little sister." Elsa said a sly grin creeping across her face as she saw the blonde mountain man's blush appear on his ears and the visible bits of his neck.

"Ah…um… Y-y-y-y'see, Your-Your High-Highness…"

"Elsa." Interrupted Elsa, her grin widening with glee.

"E-E-Els-sa. Um… er… Gee, ha… wow, that-that was un-unexpected." Said Kristoff coughing awkwardly, "wow, uh, y'do know it's only been three weeks right?" He asked flashing his eyes to look momentarily at the blonde behind him. He found she must have been very comfortable in the back of his sled as she was slouched slightly with her legs crossed and her right thigh showing through her split which now started halfway up her thigh rather than starting at her knee. He gulped nervously and looked quickly away, the Queen must have noticed him ogling as her thin eyebrows raised as she looked at him, an amused smile playing on her lips. The mountain man knew this was all in jest, that the Queen took pleasure in teasing him _and _Anna about their relationship but he still didn't know how to handle the situation yet. _I mean, she _is _the Queen and all._ Usually when Elsa teased him about it Anna was there to back him up but now… the Queen had ambushed him all alone! And now he was panicking, though thankfully they reached the harbour before he had to reply. Dismounting the sled the mountain man helped his girlfriend's sister from the back, smiling regally at him she pecked him on the cheek as thanks and made her way over to the harbour master to converse with him about the incoming ship. His large slightly rough hand came up to lightly touch the spot where Elsa had kissed him; to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He stood watching her with wide eyes as his fingers traced the slight frosty imprint of her lip of his stubbly chin. He smiled fondly at the young Queen, she was now laughing with the harbour master, he knew how petrifying for her it must be to have spent thirteen years cooped up in her castle to then suddenly thrown out into the real world with her subjects expecting her to be a great and gracious ruler as her parents were. And she was; better even. Kristoff smiled before climbing back onto the sled and urging Sven on giving Elsa a wave as he moved on.

Elsa was a little saddened by Kristoff's decision to leave as she gave him a small wave goodbye, but she couldn't use her friends as a safety net all her life, she knew that. And he was busy anyway, the hottest weather of the Arendellian summer was due so he needed to get his ice harvested ready for his flood of orders. Kristoff hadn't bothered with asking if the castle wanted to place an order as he knew Elsa had already offered to sort her castle out herself. He had gratefully thanked her for that as most of his ice had gone to the castle beforehand so he barely had enough to give to his other customers.

"It's a fine ship." The harbour master said absently as he admired the large ship as it sailed elegantly towards the port. It was made of the finest mango wood with intricate lacy looking snowflake patterns adorned the front and the hull of the ship. The jib was long and carved with snowflakes and lacy patterns. The powder blue sails had snowflakes of dark blue bordering the sails; silver threads had been woven into the sails and shone brightly in the sunlight making it look like solid water. Elsa couldn't help but drop her jaw as she stared up at the magnificently decorated ship as it sailed into the port her eyes were wide with awe.

Elsa heard the most amazing voice from the ship laugh. It was like listening to bells to Elsa, a woman that looked no older than she was jumped onto the rigging. Her dress that she was wearing looked similar to Elsa's except her sleeves were short and off the shoulders and its color was a light powder purple with an even lighter purple cape. Elsa's eye widened even more when her eyes met the woman's on the ship.

_Wow._


	5. Here Comes the Princess!

**So Cameron's finally here...**

I leant comfortably on the wooden sides of my ship as I let the cool salt filled air whip my platinum blonde hair back along with the see through purple cape attached to my dress. My eyes, that were a crystal purple with flecks of blue and white in them flitted calmly over the blue expanse of shimmering sea. My dress was a light purple with a darker purple bodice and off the shoulder short sleeves and my shoes were a mulberry purple flats. I sighed to myself as I absentmindedly stroked my arms, thinking of my destination. Apparently, my destination; Arendelle was the heart of the Great Freeze a couple of weeks ago. My father, King Alexander of Kala Heimili was absolutely furious, we nearly perished in that freeze. Not that the Great Freeze made much difference to our struggling country anyway, we always have snow, even in the summer. My personal aide told me that it nearly covered the entire world in ice and snow. I was personally curious as to how the Great Freeze came to be but that's not why my father was sending me to Arendelle. I was to infiltrate the castle, make nice with their new Queen and increase trade between our countries. Probably so we could sell it on for a higher price, but that's my father for you. His only joy nowadays was in money. My eyes continued to lazily drift across the sea, I always did like the sea, and water, and ice. Definitely ice. I grinned, smirking at the irony. The distant call of a sea bird pulled me from my deep thoughts before there was an awkward cough behind me. I turned, too quickly, nearly falling over, to see the captain. He was a timid young man roughly twenty five years old with a mop of brown hair and side burns with a largish smooth well groomed chin. He looked at me with quivering eyes, I could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes as he stared at me

"Excuse me, Princess Cameron. I didn't mean to disturb you but we are coming in to port now." He said with a bow before leaving rather sharpishly barking orders like a completely new man as he made his way back to his cabin. I turned to lean as far as I could out of the ship to try and see the port but nearly had my nose taken off by the dock as my destination was closer than I had expected. I yelped and jumped back before I climbed the rigging, throwing my royal façade to the wind. My face lit up as I saw Arendelle,

From way above me the sailor in the crow's nest yelled something but I was too excited that I didn't hear him. Down on the docks was a large portly man with gingery brown hair and a bald patch who was standing next to another fat man who was placing down the gangplank onto the ship. My attention was drawn to the portside, there was a blonde woman probably no younger than myself staring up at me, or the ship – I couldn't tell, her jaw was slack and her eyes were wide. I glanced around the ship, all the sailors were bustling about grabbing things to unload. Without waiting for Maude, my plump Scottish personal aide to help me off the ship I ran down the gangplank and bumped into one of the men on the dock, bouncing off his belly I fell, tripping on the hem of my dress. I gasped, yelping in shock as I could see myself falling head first into the water when a small pale hand shot out and grabbed my dainty hand.

I snapped my head up to look at my saviour and let off an almighty blush. It was the woman I saw just now, she had long flowing platinum blonde hair pulled into a low slightly messy braid that fell loosely on her left shoulder. She was wearing a powder blue dress with a sparkling crystal blue bodice and long off the shoulder sleeves. Her hand was soft and pleasantly chilly in my hand.

I gave a quick glance back down at the water between the ship and the dock, the water that was calling my name not a moment ago before she pulled me back to my feet.

"Glad I caught you." She smiled at me, before her face glazed over to a look of stern authority. I blushed, I could just see a hint of a blush on her pale freckly cheeks.

"Q-Queen Elsa!" I gasped before giving a deep curtsy, "Good day to you, Queen Elsa. My name is Cameron Alexanderdottír of Kala Heimili. I come here as a representative for my father King Alexander of Kala Heimili."

"Good day," She smiled nodding her head, "But there's no need for formalities." She gave me a small shrug, "Elsa is just fine."

"O-ok." I squeaked. I couldn't make out the Arednellian Queen. First she was like 'haha I'm your saviour I smile at you!' and the next she's all like 'I AM THE SNOW QUEEN'. I peered at the back of her head curiously as she led me from the dock into the village.

I-I couldn't help it. I let out a huge gasp as my eyes widened, I just couldn't take it all in all at once. The village was beautiful. All the houses and buildings were surrounding a large square courtyard that had a large snowflake in the brickwork of the cobble stoned floor. I spun around as Elsa led me towards the castle that had only one way on and one way off. A bridge that was situated at the north of the village. There was a muffled chuckle from behind me, I turned to see that it was Elsa trying to hide her laughter at my antics. I just grinned at her shrugging. I couldn't help it, this kingdom was magnificent. She must be a wonderful Queen to this country. As we were coming to the threshold of the bridge we saw a group of children roughly from six to fourteen. A little girl tugged excitedly on a boys sleeve when she saw us approach.

"Hey, brother, look! It's Queen Elsa!" She rushed over to greet us giving Elsa a small cute curtsy and me a cute little wave. Probably because she didn't know who I was. I watched as the Queen knelt down as she began to speak to these kids, I watched intrigued as she spoke and laughed with these children asking them how their week had been and what they had been up to and stuff. One of the boys mentioned that a loan shark was doing his family over so Elsa said she would personally see to it that his family would be paid off and the loan shark imprisoned for his crimes against the crown. She smiled and ruffled his hair as he stammered out a "thank you". I blushed yet again at her as she glanced up and caught me staring at her with a hard red blush on my face and a glazed over expression as I was thinking about how beautiful she looked. I forced a cough and looked away, my face still heated and bright red.

"Queen Elsa?" Piped up a little girl, the youngest of the group by the looks of her, her dirty blonde bangs messily hiding her eyes, I sighed thankfully as she had pulled the Queens attention from me, I was starting to sweat under her calculating gaze, "when will you make another ice rink in the castle? It was _soo _much fun last time." The girl's sentence was punctuated by the other children's cheers and whoops of agreement and excitement. Elsa stood up with a mellower Queen smile on her face and her arms wrapped around her front, she looked slightly reserved as she looked down at their smiling adoring faces. Before it slowly broke to reveal a _very _cute cheeky grin.

"Well Karin…" She narrowed her eyes playfully and scrunched her nose cutely (I think I'm gonna faint!) "Maybe. If you're all good for your parents I'll do it especially for you all tomorrow." The children yelled and cheered in anticipation before bowing and curtsying and disappearing off towards their respective homes to tell their parents. I beamed at her, I just couldn't help it. There was just _something _about this woman. Something that made my stomach tingle and my chest heave with that excited sick feeling.

"You're great with kids. I-I'm sure you'd make an awesome mom in the future." I stopped suddenly, my eyes widening as fear and embarrassment crept in, in sudden realisation to what I had just said. Elsa looked at me with a strange look but smiled at me all the same.

"Thank you. I've been watching my sister, Anna, she's the real genius with people. She's out here all day every day. Talking, playing and dancing with people." Elsa said with a strange break in her voice, it was a break I hadn't heard for a long time. It was the break you get when you relive a horrible, devastating memory. I narrowed my eyes at her again, trying to figure her out, what could possibly have happened to such a beautiful woman for her to have such fear and sadness in her voice? Suddenly, something very large and brown was running in circles around me and the Queen causing us to step closer together for fear of getting knocked over. As I was watching the thing running round us so fast I didn't realise how close I was to Elsa until my hands fit perfectly around her waist. Turning my head to face her in surprise our lips connected. Although our eyes were wide with shock and fear neither of us pulled away. Which I thought was quite strange. Slowly, the Queen's eyes began to close and I was sure that I could feel her tongue brushing against my teeth. But, _nooo, _I couldn't have. Could I? We quickly came to our senses and pushed away from each other, but I didn't realise I had the large brown thing standing behind me. And yet again, I bounced off it and went flying into Elsa shoving us both to the floor and accidently pressing our lips together again.

I swore she let out a small moan.

"What're you doing?" Came a voice, a happy voice, "and what're you doing down there?" Looking up I had a face full of reindeer face. _Did I hear that reindeer speak?_ I must be going mad. The reindeers face was then shoved out of the way and a round white head was shoved right in my face.

"What the-?" I gasped scrambling back.

"Did I scare you? Oh, I'm sorry." The round head said, looking at it closer I realised the white head was part of a snowman.

"Olaf… this is Princess Cameron, from Kala Heimili." Elsa introduced me to the snowman; she was already standing up and dusting herself off.

"Oh, hi there. My name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He cried throwing his twig arms in the air for emphasis.

"Uh…" I didn't really know to say, what _do _you say to a snowman, "hi." I gave a small wavering smile as I clambered to my feet helped up by the reindeer.

"Thanks pal." I smiled at him patting him on the neck. He was wearing a brown and black leather harness with a dark and periwinkle blue silk necklace with some sort of pendant hanging round his thick fluffy neck.

"Cameron that is Sven. He is the Royal Ice Deliverer." Elsa introduced the reindeer by gesturing at him, "Kristoff, the Royal Ice Master is his best friend and owner, as well as my sister's boyfriend." She said her face twitching a funny way momentarily.

I looked down at Olaf who was staring up at me with large black eyes.

"Uh, O-Olaf is it?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah why?" He nodded.

"Would you like a hat?"

"Yeah why?" He nodded again.

I glanced up at Elsa who was looking at me curiously, her lips in a small 'O' as she crinkled her brows at me.

"You ready?" I smiled as I bent down to face him properly.

"Yeah!" He whispered in anticipation.

I began twirling my hands around each other. Frost and snowflakes danced around my pale hands until they fused together forming a snowy flat cap. His gasp was long and comical as he sheepishly took it from me and snapped it round his head.

"I _love _it! Thank you Princess Cameron."

"Please, just Cameron is fine. I'm not big on formalities." I smiled at him.

"Look Elsa! Sven! Isn't _amazing_?!" He took it off and began stroking it affectionately. Sven groaned excitedly as he jumped about and nuzzled both me and the snowman affectionately.

"I'm gonna go show Kristoff and Anna! Come on Sven!" He cried before waddling out of the courtyard with Sven jumping excitedly after him.

I looked at Elsa with a small smile on my face, but it faded when I noticed she had sunk to the floor with her arms wrapped around her. Tears welled in her crystal blue eyes and fell down her face.

"What…what's the matter Your Highness?" I stammered absolutely petrified that I had made the Queen of Arendelle cry.

"I'm n-not the o-only one?" she asked, looking up at me with big round watery eyes and a blotchy tear stained face.

"You thought you were the only one?" I frowned at her and crouched down and placed a hand on her knee, "Oh, Your Highness, you're not the only one." I smiled.


	6. Giving Gifts

**Hey, Cameron here with chapter six. It's awesome! I sing my first song in this chapter which I don't hold any rights to, all rights to the song goes to the singer and the movie it's from. But I'm not gonna tell you where it's from or who sings it yet. It's a surprise. Anyways, enjoy Frozen fans :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke relatively slowly in my large king sized bed that had cotton blue satin sheets that I didn't want t get out of. Snuggling down farther into my bed I sighed looking about the room watching tiny snowflakes drifted lazily across the room in the sunlight spilt through the little crack in the curtains. After a while I grew bored of watching snowflakes and dust flit about the room, sitting up I stretched and gazed across my room a little more. It had a properly waxed, well looked after wooden floor, very light blue walls, a large bay window, a very clean, white sparkling en suite and the large king sized I was sitting in, with light blue satin covers with white snowflakes on the bottom of the quilt cover. I was wearing a simple long night shirt, my white hair fell around my face, billowing around my shoulders messily and my spiky bangs were covering my eyes. Before I could get up there was a light knock on the door followed by excited scratching at the door. Curiously I opened the door to see an exhausted looking Maude struggling with a St. Bernard puppy in her arms and a Husky puppy at her feet.

"Hey doggies!" I cried stooping down to pick up the little Husky. I gestured for Maude to come in so she could put the puppy down.

"These two have been a nightmare all night." She grumbled dumping the St. Bernard on my bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maude I was supposed to give them to them yesterday but I totally forgot." I said exasperatedly blushing at the memory of me and Elsa yesterday.

"S-something came up." I stammered not meeting her eye.

She scoffed, "Tryin' it on already are we?" She smirked nudging me.

I laughed, my blush deepening, "No, 'course not. I doubt she would turn out to love or even like someone like me." My eyes faltered to the floor. We watched in silence as the puppies chased each other around the room slipping and sliding every now and then.

There was another knock on the door, but unlike Maude's knock, this knock was louder and more assertive.

"Good morning Princess." It was Kai the Master Butler, the man I bumped into on the deck yesterday, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no you didn't Kai. I've been up for a little while now. Did you need something?"

"Yes, You're Highness. The Queen has requested your presence in the dining hall for breakfast."

"Oh, good. Will the Queen be there? I have something I would like to give her." I called from my bed.

"I'm afraid not You're Highness, the Queen dines in her bedroom. But Princess Anna will be there." Kai replied.

"Ok, thank you Kai. I'll be down soon." I swear I could see the smart bow from behind the door as he left.

"Maude would you be able to look after Queen Elsa's dog whilst I go for breakfast? I'll take Anna's with me. I'll give him to her at breakfast." I smiled darting into the en suite to get myself ready.

"Lemme see what you're going to wear when you come out." Maude called after me as I shut the door.

When I had finished washing myself I came out wearing absolutely nothing. Maude's eye widened in shock as she opened her mouth to shout at me. I'm quite a confident person, I mean I have abs and stuff so who wouldn't be confident with abs huh and a very slight muscular figure?

"Wait!" I held up my hands gesturing her to not shout at me.

I waved my hands up and ice crystallized around me forming a dress with a light purple tinge to it, it had long sleeves and the top of the bodice was heart shaped to attempt to make my cleavage look slightly bigger than they actually are.

"I've always admired how you make yourself new dresses and I've always wondered how you do it." Maude blinked at me as the Husky collided into her back.

I just smiled before materialising myself a pair of pumps and disappearing out of the door with the St. Bernard on my heels barking excitedly.

As I neared the dining hall there were servants lining the hall pointing out the way to the hall, two servants pulled open the large mahogany doors. It was a large mahogany filled room with magnificent buttresses and architecture in the woodwork there were large windows towards the top of the hall that allowed so much light into the room so it didn't matter that the room had loads of mahogany in it. There were dark red curtains in front of the windows that also covered some famous paintings to Arendelle.

In the middle of the room was a long mahogany table draped with a crisp white table cloth with a large silver three pronged candle stick in the middle, though the candles weren't lit, the wax had waned and was dripping down the candle stick. The only person, as Kai said, was Princess Anna, the Queens sister. I gulped, not having met the Princess yet I flattened out my dress and made my way nervously inside, the St Bernard creeping into the room nervously next to me, also sensing the tension and awkwardness. She was already eating, obviously used to eating alone without her sister but when she saw me she shot from her chair nearly knocking her orange juice as she hastily made her way over to me.

She looked down with a cute surprised look with curiosity mingled in with it as she looked down at the St Bernard.

"Hello little fella. Where's you owner, huh?" She asked stooping down and stroking his ears.

"Talking to him. " I grinned at the shocked look on her face as she looked up at me.

"Wait, what?" She stood up peering suspiciously at me.

"I was supposed to give him to you yesterday but it slipped my mind so he and Queen Elsa's puppy spent the night in the servant's quarters with Maude last night."

"He-he's really mine?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

I nodded giving her a small shrug and smile.

"Oh I love him. Thank you so much…" She blushed when she realised we hadn't officially introduced ourselves.

"Oh, uh. I'm Princess Cameron of Kala Heimili You're Highness." I said giving a curtsy.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna gave a curtsy with a cute smile on her face. Her strawberry blonde hair shining in the sunlight pouring through the window.

Anna called in her aide, Gerda I think her name was and asked her to take Kristoffersen (yeah I know but still) down into the village and get him a licence and collar before she led me over to the breakfast table.

"Elsa has told me so much about you Anna." I grinned as a servant held out my chair so I could slip into it before another servant placed my breakfast in front of me. I thanked them as he went back to his post at the side of the room awaiting another order.

"Really? I don't believe that." Laughed Anna digging in to her breakfast again.

"No, it's true. She told me all about how you love to spend all of your time out in the village. She thinks very highly of you"

We fell into an awkward silence, I sipped my juice nervously until it was empty. An idea suddenly came into my head, I could show Anna what I used to do for my little sister; she used to love it.

"Hey Anna check this out." I grinned turning over my glass. I began to clap and tap out a tune using the glass.

"I got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles o' whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow

Whaddya say?

When I'm gone…

When I'm gone…

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk…Ooh

You're gonna miss me by my talk

Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

Your gonna miss me when I'm gone

Your gonna miss me by my walk

Your gonna miss me by my talk

Oh, your gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

Your gonna miss me when I'm gone

Your gonna miss me by my hair

Your gonna miss me everywhere

Oh, your gonna miss me when I'm gone."

I finished the tune the same time I finished the song for dramatic effect. Anna's eyes were ablaze with amazement as she clapped along with the servants who were in the room.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly suddenly aware of all the eyes that were looking at me.

"Where did you learn that?" Anna gasped leaning her arms on the table.

"Well, I sorta came up with it for my little sister. We were always trying to find new ways to entertain ourselves when we were younger. One day I was bored at the breakfast table and it just sorta… came out."

"Elsa would _love _to see that!" Anna squealed, "Would you show her? At some point. I'm sure she's busy right now. Y'know with all of her Queenly duties." She smiled at me a strange smile on her face as she sighed, I grinned at her use of words. We fell into another silence, but this one wasn't as bad as the first break in conversation.

And that was when the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom burst through the closed dining hall doors; Queen Elsa! Looking flustered and excited.

I blushed deeply as our eyes met as Elsa elegantly slid across the room in her ice high heels and wrapped her arms around her sister in a sisterly hug.

"Hey, Anna. Come down to the courtyard." She said, her velvety voice bubbling with excitement and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What? Why?" Anna replied nonchalantly as she continued to eat, almost like she was teasing Elsa.

Elsa puffed out her cheeks and pouted cutely, "Because! That's why. I _promise _you'll like it." Elsa had grabbed Anna's hand and was pulling her from her seat as it clicked in my head what Elsa was hinting about. I stood up nearly knocking my chair over if I hadn't spun around and caught it before it clattered to the floor. Looking at Anna and Elsa I gave them a cheesy grin.

"Yeah, Anna I think you'll like it." I wiggled my eyebrows making Anna giggle and blush. Elsa pulled Anna from her seat and over to the door, grabbing my wrist as they passed us.

Elsa pulled us from the castle, the three of us laughing and giggling as we went. Elsa nearly pulled me into an elderly servant.

"Sorry Gerda!" Anna cried as Elsa pulled us comically around the corner.

"That's ok!" I heard her cry in reply.

Elsa only let us go when we reached the courtyard. At first I didn't recognise the place. Anna gasped as she looked around, and so did I. I knew Elsa's powers were beautiful (I should know, I have them too) but I had no idea they were as beautiful as what the Queen did with them! The cobblestone ground of the courtyard was iced over with a strong but thin layer of ice, the two fountains were frozen in motion and large turrets of ice went around the rink showing the edge of the ice.

"Oh, Elsa it's beautiful!" I gasped at the same time as Anna causing us to fall into another fit of giggles. We watched as the villagers began to file into the courtyard and immediately began to chatter and laugh excitedly and move out onto the ice, skating round it like they were professionals. The group of kids Elsa and I met yesterday skated over slipping and sliding as they tried not to fall over.

"Oh, Queen Elsa, thank you for promising!" Cried the little girl her bright brown eyes sparkling in admiration as she looked up at Elsa who gave a flustered smile.

"It's beautiful Queen Elsa, thank you!" Cried another child, a boy, before one of his friends pushed him back onto the ice teasing him about a crush on the Queen. He protested picking up a pile of snow as it was also snowing. The children quickly left, engaging in a snowball fight as they skated around the rink, ducking and diving out of the way of passing adults.

"You promised them this?" Asked Anna surprised, staring at Elsa who looked sheepish and slightly embarrassed.

"Y-yeah." She mumbled, not looking at her sister, a large blush over her pale freckly face.

"Oh, Elsa! I love you!" Anna cried before jumping onto her sister giving her the tightest bear hug I had ever seen and she only let go when Elsa's face went red and she couldn't breathe. Anna pulled Elsa out onto the ice, slipping and sliding, Elsa had to try and keep her sister upright. I giggled and decided to give them a hand.

Skating over, I grabbed Anna's other hand as she flailed it about trying to regain her balance.

"Thanks." She smiled breathlessly grinning at me and Elsa. Looking down I realised I had accidently put my hand over the top of Elsa's and quickly let go causing Anna to flail about again and fall over.

"Ack! Anna! I'm so sorry! Here." I bent down and lifted her up like she was lighter than a feather.

"Hey Anna!" Cried a voice, looking over I saw Kristoff sliding over with his arms around Sven's middle presumably keeping the reindeer from falling or sliding away.

"Kr-Kristoff!" She cried, a massive blush on her face as she wobbled over to him nearly falling as she neared him.

"Those two have been dating for a couple of weeks now." Explained Elsa a look of sadness in her amazing crystal blue eyes. Letting her arms fall to her side, as they were still up from helping Anna keep her balance, she skated over to the side of rink, her arms around her waist. Guessing she was feeling lonely as Anna and Kristoff skated passed me I decided to try and cheer her up. I followed her.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Y'know?" I whispered to her, nudging her encouragingly.

"I-I know… I guess. But I've only just got her back, and now she's found someone else." Elsa bit her lip trying not to let the sadness she was feeling show on her face. We watched them for a little while in silence as they spun and glided across the ice together, Anna no longer wobbly.

"That should have been me teaching her to skate like that." Elsa mumbled, her brows furrowing in pure upset, she was absentmindedly rubbing her arms. I glanced at Elsa, not really knowing what to say. My attention was briefly drawn from the amazing person standing next to me as Olaf skated passed mumbling to himself.

"And glide and pivot, and glide and pivot…"

I smiled at his childish ignorance to the complicated world around him.

I suddenly grasped Elsa's hands and led her back out onto the ice. It wasn't fair to see everyone else having fun when the person who made all of this possible was standing on the side lines looking down in the dumps.

"Cameron what're you doing?" She asked, looking flustered as she looked around.

"Don't worry about whatever one else is doing, just focus… on me." I breathed staring deeply into her eyes. She nodded lightly and I began leading her around the rink hand in hand. She began to relax and had even started to smile and laugh again as we spun around the rink pulling a few moves like me spinning her around underneath my arm.

"See, ain't so hard is it?" I smiled looking her in the eyes.

"No," she replied a small smile on her face, "it's been much easier since you arrived." She quickly blushed and gasped at what she had said but it didn't bother me at all.

Just then the back of my legs collided with something small and cold; Olaf! He managed to scramble out of the way but it was too late for Elsa and I who were thrown backwards, Elsa, thankfully landed on top of me. But unfortunately (for who I don't know) our lips had been pressed momentarily together yet again. My eyes widened when I saw Elsa had sunk into the kiss and had closed her eyes, before coming to her senses and standing quickly to her feet stammering an apology.

Anna and Kristoff made their way over, they were the only people who seemed to have noticed the Queen and I falling, but by the look on their faces they hadn't noticed our accidental kiss. _Thank God!_ Anna fussed over Elsa who quickly told her to stop as she was fine before moving on to fuss over me.

"I'm fine. Honestly Princess. Hard as nails, me." I smiled jokingly as I bent over to pick up the carrot by my foot that was Olaf's nose. He waddled over to me.

"Here you go lil' guy. Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I smiled down at him as he stuck the carrot back onto his face.

He smiled back up at me, humming in thought as he did so. A strange knowing look on his face.

After that, we spent the rest of the as a three; Elsa, Olaf and I, skating around the rink until night fell with Olaf still muttering to himself.

"And glide and pivot, and glide and pivot, and glide and pivot…"


	7. The Meeting

The next morning I was astonished to find, upon entering the dining room the next morning, the Elsa was sitting at the head of the table. Even Anna, who was sitting in her seat on Elsa's left looked astounded that her sister had decided to eat breakfast with them. Since Elsa had received Cameron's letter two weeks ago Elsa had resigned herself to dine in her room. Anna was the first to notice my presence, looking up she gave me a large beaming smile, she must have kicked Elsa under the table as the Queen jerked with a squeak and glanced up at her. A smile broke across her pale face as she stood up to greet me.

"Good morning Cameron." Elsa greeted lightly nodding her head in a polite bow.

"Good morning Queen Elsa." I grinned also nodding my head in greeting. I sat down as an aide put my breakfast in front of me. I sat in the chair I had sat in yesterday, opposite Anna. My eyes glinting with mischief as I looked at the younger Princess.

"So, Anna, how's Kristoffersen?" I asked tucking into my breakfast.

"He's very well, thank you." Grinned Anna, "it was so funny he was so excited last night that he fell off the bed." Giggled Anna. I lau ghed a hand on my chest.

"That does sound like him." I moved my attention to Elsa, "how's your pup?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. I had given Elsa her Husky puppy yesterday evening before turning in for bed to give my poor Maude a rest.

"Mishka is fine thank you." Smiled Elsa, "she watched over me all night."

"Good, good. That's what Huskies are trained to do over in Kala Heimili, we use them as guard dogs." I paused, "actually we use them for most things. Huskies and Malamutes we use as they thrive in our weather conditions." _Your rambling Cam, shut up. _Elsa chuckled at Cameron's expression.

"Well, I'm glad she knows her stuff, I felt _very _safe and secure with her sleeping on the end of my bed." Elsa's arctic eyes flashed to mine making me blush, a light pink flush went across her cheeks too.

Once we had finished our meal Elsa rose to her feet.

"Shall we discuss the reason for your visit?" She asked me, formality soaking her voice.

"Sure." I smiled getting to my feet too; I glanced to Anna and winked making her giggle.

"Can I come too?" Anna asked hopefully, Elsa gave her a look giving me the impression that Elsa didn't usually allow her into her meetings.

"I don't see why not." I said gaining a beaming grin from Anna as she shot to her feet.

Elsa looked from me to Anna silently gabbling.

"If-if you wouldn't mind my sister with us." She gave a small shrug. I shook my head watching Anna from the corner of my eye, she was bouncing on her feet.

Elsa led Anna and myself through the castle towards her study. Anna managed to engage me in a deep conversation about Kristoffersen, as well as anything else the strawberry blonde could think of.

"Here we are." Breathed Elsa holding the door open for myself and Anna. Anna went in immediately, skipping through the door passed her sister who gave her a sisterly smile. I hesitated, to pass into the room I would need to pass within close proximity to Elsa; and her bust wasn't exactly small. Elsa gestured encouragingly at me, I just gabbled silently, a huge dark blush on my cheeks.

"We can't have a meeting out here y'know?" The Queen chuckled.

"We-we can't?" I squeaked, Elsa laughed (A;N the same laugh she gives Anna at the beginning of the coronation party).

"No, we can't." Elsa reached out her hand and grasped my hand pulling me towards the study.

"Ack!" I yelped as I stumbled into her, I squished my eyes closed waiting for the inevitability of falling. But it didn't come, instead Elsa's lips were once again pressed against mine. My eyes flew open to see the Queen with her eyes closed and a look of pleasure on her face. _What the fuck?! _My eyes widened even more as I threw myself off her.

"S-sorry." I mumbled glancing passed her to Anna but thankfully she was looking out of the window at Sven and Olaf playing in the courtyard. The seventeen year old Princess giggled to herself.

"It-It's ok." Mumbled Elsa fiddling with her fingers as she made her way over to her elegant white marble desk. Sitting behind it Elsa mutely gestured to the blue and gold loveseat opposite whilst Anna perched on the desk next to Elsa. Who looked at her begrudgingly but said nothing of it.

"Now, under the circumstances of your visit, I think we should discuss the reason for your visit?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow at me.

"That's a really roundabout way of asking why I'm here and not my father." I smirked placing my interlocked hands on Elsa's desk. I noticed Anna give Elsa a nervous look.

"It's understandable, usually a Prince or the King or Queen goes as part of a long term negotiation visit. But my mother passed away a few years ago and my father is basically too lazy come myself. And I am the oldest of my father's children, so…" I trailed off aware that I was rambling.

"That's quite fine. I, we, were just simply curious."

"I bet you're also wondering why my father wanted a meeting with you Queen Elsa."I quirked my own eyebrow at Elsa's reaction. _Thought so. _

"My father is not who he used to be. Not after my mother's death, to be honest I'm the one who sorts the country out, he just lurks behind the scene squandering money wherever he can." I said with a bitterness to my voice.

"As you know my country is that of snow and ice so we are thriving in that business, however, because we constantly have snow and wintery conditions we are unable to provide the proper amount of food products for our people, especially corn, rice, vegetables and meat. We have no proper place for grazing or for cattle so we are unable to provide the correct materials for our people." Sadness flashed in my eyes, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. Elsa and Anna gave me a sympathetic look, Elsa's hand twitched as if to touch my hands that were still placed on the desk.  
"What is Kala Heimili proposing?" Elsa asked, her eyes flashing from my hands to my face.

"My-my father is proposing an increase of trade." I said.

"In exchange for what? Arendelle is unable to increase trade without having trade in return." Said Elsa, authority lacing her voice. Her statement stung, making me wince slightly. I secretly hated my father for his answer to this problem.

"My father has a proposal, though it doesn't involve trade." My voice crackled slightly.

"Oh? And what does your father wish to trade for an increase in trade to Kala Heimili?" Asked Anna raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Me." I squeaked, my eyes lowering embarrassedly.


	8. A Night of Curious Apologies

**Hey guys Cameron here, again. Anyways, I do warn readers, that this is a steamy scene so take care.**

**Enjoy **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days passed since I arrived in Arendelle and that night, a nervous doubt took hold of me threatening my ice to engulf my room and the castle beyond it. I was distraught with how I had been behaving, even though this was why father sent me here. I couldn't just let it go on with the mutual awkwardness between the Queen and I. Standing up from my satin covered bed I made my way out of my quarters and down towards the Queens room.

I was pretty sure I was doing the right thing until I came face to face with her magnificent door. My hand hovered over the handle whilst my other one hovered just above as I contemplated knocking or returning to my room. I could hear the soft breathing of the beautiful woman who was asleep no further than a few yards from where I stood. _No, I'm doing what's right!_ Just then, before I could knock, the door opened to reveal a tired and confused Elsa.

"Ca-Cameron? What's the matter its two o'clock in the morning?" She asked stepping aside and gesturing for me to enter her room, which I did, nervously.

"I'm sorry to wake you Your Majesty."

"N-no, don't worry about it Cameron, Anna does it all the time." She yawned sitting back down on her bed and patting the space next to her, showing me I could sit too.

"I just wanted to apologise for how I've been acting since I got here. I didn't mean it to be that intimate, or intimate at all for that matter." I added anxiously, looking up biting my lip nervously. Elsa's eyes, although tired, were misted over with a deep blue haze of lust. I noticed they were glued to my lips as I nibbled my bottom lip anxiously.

My hand, like it had a life of its own, like I wasn't controlling it, fell lightly on Elsa's knee and snaked its way up her thigh to her waist as I pulled myself closer darting teasingly over her centre. Wetting my lips I leaned in as my breath got heavier. I could see a questioning look in Elsa's eyes but I didn't care, the primal heat growing within me was too much to bear any longer. I crashed my lips against hers getting a surprised squeak from the Queen but she didn't pull away so I kept going; faster and faster. Her hands now began to wander over my body like mine where doing to her, her hands found themselves tangled in my hair and mine in hers. We fell back onto her bed with me on my back and Elsa leaning over me straddling my hips as she moved in for another deep kiss.

_Wow, seems like she wants this more than I do._

I nibbled her lower lip asking for entry which she willingly gave; my tongue darted between her pearly white teeth and began exploring as another wave of ecstasy hit me making me tremble and shiver in delight. Elsa's hand slid its way down my breasts, over my abdomen until she found the hem of my night shirt where she began to move her hands back up to my bare breasts.

I let out a moan as she flicked my nipple causing her to laugh deeply into our kiss. Groaning with a need I had never experienced before I threw myself at her immediately swapping our places. I pulled away from our kiss only to plant a peppering of tiny little light kisses down from her lips to her chin, along her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone. I grinned as she moaned arching her back in pleasure as I lightly traced my nails in a figure of eight on the curvature of her body in between her ribs and her hips. My other hand caressed down her abdomen, over her hips and stopped at the top of her pelvic.

"Do you want me to go on, Your Highness?" I asked gruffly; the first thing I had said to her since we started this.

"Yesss," She groaned impatiently, "and didn't I tell you to call me Elsa?" She quirked an eyebrow at me as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked heaving out a heavy breath, a strange hotness beginning to rise in my core.

"Yesss." She hissed again arching her back in frustration underneath me.

Slowly, my morals were coming back to me, "But what about Anna?" That was it, as soon as I said her sisters' name I was thrown off with such a force I missed the side of the bed and crashed onto the floor. Elsa had slipped off the bed and had made her way over to her window. A small blizzard beginning to swirl around her as she began to panic.

"What are we doing?" She asked fearfully turning back around to face me, her hands pulled against her chest.

I opened my mouth trying to answer but I couldn't say _My father sent me here so I could jump into your panties and improve trading with my country so we don't die as a kingdom. _My mouth flapped open and closed like a goldfish whilst trying to find another plausible explanation, but I had none. Elsa backed up against her window obviously trying to think of an explanation too, other than freakish human nature and the desire to feel a closeness to someone after being shut away for over a decade.

Pearly tears began leaking down Elsa's face as frost and ice began to seep out on the floor from Elsa's bare feet. Huffing heavily, I sent out my own frost, which had a purple tinge to it, to push back Elsa's uncontrollable frost made from fear.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked, hiccupping as she did so.

"Well how about, you go to sleep seeing as I woke you so late." I suggested turning and putting my hand on the handle when I felt Elsa's arms wrap around my waist and spinning me around. Her face was wet with tears and red from desire and embarrassment and her skin was cold from her frost and ice.

"Please," Her hand grasped my long night shirt, "stay with me tonight." Her eyes were large and round and hard to resist.

"Ok." I replied smiling taking her hand in mine. She led me over to the bed and laid me down in it before crawling up underneath the covers and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her. I began telling her my favourite story, Black Beauty, until her breathing slowed and a light cute snoring could be heard before sleep consumed my mind and I fell asleep with Arendelle's Queen wrapped in my arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you guys think? I did warn you it would get steamy. Hope you enjoyed, no heat please. If you don't like where this is headed then I recommend that you stop reading here. Other than that. Carry on reading and enjoy **


	9. She's Just a Fixer Upper

**Hey up Chuck!**

**Long time no see, please read and review, all comments would be appreciated.**

**Enjoy **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

The sun poured through the curtains waking me from my slumber. I heard the door squeak open as my eyes and ears adjusted to being awake. I heard the soft padding of bare feet across the floor before a dead weight flopped itself on me. I groaned under the weight.

"Elsa!" _Shit!_ I froze with fear, it was Anna. She was lying across my entire body, her hair falling over my face.

"Go back to sleep Anna." Muttered Elsa from beside me, thank god Anna didn't notice the distance of Elsa's voice.

"But I can't! The _sky's_ awake! So _I'm_ awake!" She threw an arm over her forehead to add drama to what she was saying. After a couple of seconds she didn't move until her weight slowly receded. I sighed a sigh of pure relief before I froze again in fear as I felt Anna turn over and begin to pull away the quilt. I squidged my eyes tight and waited for the hurricane that was sure to come.

And it sure did. Her gasp of surprise turned into a shriek of fear and confusion as she fell off the bed. Elsa darted up from her sleep wondering what the commotion was. Until realisation set in and Elsa looked petrified from me with my night shirt half undone to Anna in her pyjama's sprawled on the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa cried making to get up but Anna flew to her feet and hurtled out the door.

"I'll go." I said to Elsa with a comforting look on my face and a comforting sound in my voice, I grasped her hand as I spoke. She nodded before burying her head in her hands. I flew out the door and followed the tiny line of sparkling tears on the floor until I came to a disused ballroom.

"Anna? Anna, please? Are you in here?" I called out spinning slowly around as I moved further in to the room.

"G-Go away!" Anna snapped from behind a long floor length emerald green curtain.

"No, please. Let me explain." I said cautiously making my way over to where the Princess had hidden herself.

I gently moved away the curtain to see the Princess sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her arms, her body was shaking with barely audible sobs. I slid down the wall so I was sitting next to her. I was quiet for a while until I sighed.

"Y'know. Your sister loves you very much." I said giving the still sobbing Princess a sideways glance.

"Yeah? What would _you _know about it?" She snapped through her arms.

"Well, you were all she could talk about yesterday and the day before and every day since I arrived." I replied, "She told me that you helped her interact with her subjects and those kids down in the village."

"No I didn't." She said raising her head to look at me, a small glare on her face.

"Yes, you did. When I was watching her talk with some of the kids the other day, I saw a warmth from her that I doubt anyone other than you had seen in her before. I could see you in her. The way she smiled and laughed with the kids. It was truly amazing." I sent a small smile her way.

"R-really?" She asked, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, really. She also told me about you and Kristoff. He's a nice bloke; I bet you love him very much." I said nudging her playfully.

"Y-yeah. More than anything." She replied, her face instantly brightening up.

"Are you happy?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"Well," I paused looking away from her radiant face, "don't you think Elsa might deserve her own happiness too?" I asked looked back at her. Her face had fallen into a serious deeply thoughtful face.

"I know I'm a girl. But look," I created a large snowflake that floated above my hand, Anna gasped in awe and in shock, "I know what she had been going through all those years she shut herself away from everyone… Away from you." Anna let out a breath before grinning at me.

"Y'know. I think your right. How about I give you a trial period? If I think you're good enough for Elsa, and that you really love her, I mean _really _love her. I'll let you stick around." She added playfully nudging me.

"Sounds good." I smiled at her, helping her to her feet, "now let's go sort that Fixer Upper sister of yours out shall we?"

Anna laughed and giggled as we headed out of the ballroom together, arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it for Chapter 8 please leave as many comments as possible. I really want to know what you guys think of my life in Arendelle so far. **

**Until next time Your Highnesses.**


	10. A Day Out With the Princess

Waking up one autumn morning I noticed that the day looked perfect for a little surprise I had been planning for quite a while now. I peeked through my curtains excitedly to see a little Robin flit past my window. Gasping, excitement coursed through me and I darted into my en suite to get ready.

I pulled on a pair of faded blue jeggings, a purple and white jumper with really long baggy sleeves, a purple beanie and tan colored Uggs. Slipping out of my room, Timber was asleep on my bed, I hurtled down the corridor, through the west wing and down into the kitchens to find Maude.

"Maude! Maude! Maude! Maude! Maude!" I skidded to a halt next to my Scottish aide as she was standing near a work surface chopping leeks. She didn't look up at me but had a small smile on her face as she continued to chop.

"Maude! Maude! Maude! Maude! Maude! I'm gonna keep going till you answer! Maude! Maude! Maude! Maude!" My heart was beating fast with excited anticipation as I wrung my hands eagerly.

"Yes, You're Highness?" She said looking round at me exasperatedly putting the knife on the chopping board with a clatter.

"Um, do you have the thing?" I whispered, looking around the kitchen, eyeing the other servants warily.

"Yes Yer Highness, yeh've been standing next to it for the past five minutes." She gestured towards a wicker basket near my elbow as I leant on the side.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said brightly, "how did you know?!" I asked quirking an eyebrow at her. She just gave me a wise look and gave me a wink, "I read the weather too yeh know." Her Scottish accent coming through.

"Thank you Maude, I really appreciate it." I grinned before pecking my aide on the cheek before disappearing out of the kitchen, just managing to catch Maude shout a word of encouragement.

"Whit's fer yeh'll no go by yeh!" I'd heard her say that before when we were back home. I think it means, 'What's meant to happen will happen'. I think.

I slid to a stop outside Elsa's room and not stopping to even knock I threw open the door and threw myself on to her lump under the quilt, leaving the wicker basket by the door.

"Elsaaaa!" I cried, "get up sleepy head. I have a surprise for you!" I pulled the quilt back to see auburn hair. Anna had slipped into Elsa's bed again, probably had another nightmare.

"Oh hey Anna!" I smiled, "Elsaaaaaaa! Get up lazy bones!" I patted the other lump that was under the quilt next to Anna.

"Cam!" Elsa whined, she was snuggled under the quilt facing away from me and Anna with the covers pulled right up over her head, "go back to sleep will you?! It's a Sunday morning and it's my only day for a lay in."

"Yeah, but if you take any longer then the food'll go funny." I smirked, Elsa sat up nearly knocking me from the bed, again, if Anna hadn't caught me I'd have had a sore ass. Again.

"Food? What food?" Elsa asked, snapping her head to look at me. '_Wow', _my breath caught in my throat and Anna saw, '_absolutely gorgeous'._

"Well, my lovely aide Maude made us a picnic." I grinned at her as I watched the blush grow on her cheeks.

"A picnic? Oh Cam that's so romantic! I wish Kristoff would do that for me." Anna trailed off, looking from me to Elsa.

"I'll have words." I scrunched my nose and narrowed my eyes playfully at Anna as I slowly nodded my head.

"Ok." Anna mouthed before laughing.

/

"Just wait outside will you?!" Anna cried laughing as she pushed me out of Elsa's room and shoved the basket into my arms.

"You'll be _surprised_." She sang closing the door. Hugging the basket I slid down the door listening to Anna and Elsa whispering and running around the room like headless chickens.

After a little while the door opened making me fall back into Elsa's room as I had dozed off.

"Ack!" I fell back onto someone's legs. Looking up I gasped like Olaf. Elsa was standing directly behind me wearing a blue dress that stopped just above the knee with a purple sash tied loosely around her waist with blue and purple flats and another purple sash around her neck like a thin scarf.

"Whoa!" I gasped scrambling to my feet, "El-Elsa you-you look amazing." I couldn't keep my mouth shut, it kept falling open.

"Go! Otherwise the food'll spoil!" Said Anna pushing us away from the room.

"Ok, Ok! We're going!" I grinned taking Elsa's hand and leading her out of the castle. I led her to a secret place I found in the forest behind the castle, I led her over to what seemed to be a random bush grinning at her confused face. _So cute_ I squealed in my mind.

"Follow me." I pulled a face at her making her giggle. I bent down, still holding her hand and made my way through a tunnel of overgrowth that bowed into a perfect tunnel shape with no random twigs or branches to get in our way. A little while later we came out into a circular area in the undergrowth creating the perfect little get away. Above there was a little hole in the trees with a bit of perfect blue sky poking through.

Sitting down I watched as Elsa gazed about, her eyes lit with wonder and amazement.

"How did you find _this _place?" She breathed looking down at me.

"Well, it wasn't actually me. I've taught Mishka to walk off the lead this past week and the first time I let her off the lead she ran away. Gave me a bloody heart attack."

She smiled at me, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hey," I looked around, "I bet you didn't know I could fight."

Elsa's eyebrows shot into her hair and she tilted her head slightly, _eeeek ADORABLE!_

"Really?"

I nodded, "yeah especially Judo from the End of the World." (Yes that's a country).

"Really?" Elsa asked again a small smile on her face.

I nodded again.

"Show me." She crawled over to me, almost seductively. Well, I thought she was doing it seductively, I don't know if it was my wishful thinking or if it was actually happening but I went with it. She pulled me to my feet as she stood up.

I placed her in the starting position for judo and I ran through all the stages telling her what to do and how to do it if I put my hand on her shoulder how to throw me to the floor.

"Right. You got it?" I asked giving her a nod.

"Uh huh." She grinned, a determined look on her cute face.

"Ready?" I got into position.

I lunged at her, with a quarter of my usual speed so Elsa had a chance but she definitely didn't hold back. With a speed I didn't realise she possessed she put her hands exactly where I told her to and she floored me. But I wasn't going to go down so easily, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her slender waist I pulled her down too. She landed on top of me. Her fresh minty breath washing over me like a refreshing storm. Her eyes glazed over as we stared at each other for a few moments.

_Should I kiss her?_ She was biting her bottom lip with a vacant look on her face as she smiled down at me. I gave her a wide smile before sitting up slightly moving my hand from her waist up to behind her back of her head, weaving my fingers in her hair. I pulled her lips down on to mine, we fell down onto the grass without breaking our kiss. We both melted into the kiss not wanting the day to end.

Bliss.

That what it was.

Complete and utter bliss. Allowing my body to relax I moaned lightly into the kiss which got me a smile from Elsa.

After a while we pulled apart and collapsed onto the grass next to each other breathing heavily. I laid against a tree trunk with Elsa laying across me with her head resting on my legs.

Blinking awake I looked about. The sun had long gone down by the looks of it and the moon was shining down through the gap in the trees.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself, Elsa, who was still laying her head on my legs, sighed heavily in her sleep.

"Hey, Els!" I whispered gently shaking her shoulders to wake her up.

"Huh?" She sat up looking bleary eyed at me, "did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah." I looked back up at the sky between the trees, she followed my gaze and gasped in shock.

"Oh Cam we've been here all day." She glanced down at the still full basket, "and we didn't eat the food."

"That's ok," I stood up and offered her my hand, "we can eat back in your bedroom. Sort of like a midnight feast." I grinned cheekily at her.

We made our way back to the castle, on the first floor in the west wing we passed a grandfather clock; 12 o'clock. Midnight.

As we neared Elsa's bedroom I picked her up bridal style as skidded dramatically into her room and flopped her down on her bed making her giggle.

"Does this mean you're going to stay the night." She grinned mischievously at me.


	11. When I'm Cleaning Windows

**Cameron here with the NEW instalment of Let It Go. Hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

New Chapter 5 Let It Go

I sat bored at the breakfast table, Elsa had shut herself away in her room and Anna was trying to get her out. I didn't want to get too involved as I knew it was something to do between them as sisters and not the fact that her older sister was now dating me and was therefore a lesbian. Anna was taking it very well considering. I suppose she was just happy to see her sister slowly opening up and becoming happy. Well that's what I thought before Elsa froze us out of her room; Anna went spastic. So I just left them to it. Probably not the girlfriendly thing to do but hey, it wasn't my battle. I was slumped on the table having just finished my breakfast staring through the glass of my, well, glass that did have orange juice in it until I finished it. I was leaning my chin on my crossed arms that I had placed on the table. I let out a heavy sigh. Sitting up I ran my finger along the rim of my glass before tapping my nails on the outside of the cup. Picking it up I turned it upside down and plonked it back down on the table. My left ear twitching as an idea for my amusement formed in my head.

I began to clap, tap and plonk the glass on the table in a tune I was just making up on the spot there and then.

"Now I go cleanin' windows to earn an honest bob  
For a nosy parker it's an interestin' job

Now it's a job that just suits me  
A window cleaner you would be  
If you can see what I can see  
When I'm cleanin' windows

Honeymoonin' couples too  
You should see them bill 'n coo  
You'd be surprised at things they do  
When I'm cleanin' windows

In my profession I'll work hard  
But I'll never stop  
I'll climb this blinkin' ladder  
Till I get right to the top

The blushin' bride, she looks divine  
The bridegroom he is doin' fine  
I'd rather have his job than mine  
When I'm cleanin' windows

The chambermaids' sweet names I call  
It's a wonder I don't fall  
My mind's not on my work at all  
When I'm cleanin' windows

I know a fella, such a swell  
He has a thirst, that's plain to tell  
I've seen him drink his bath as well  
When I'm cleanin' windows

Oh, in my profession I'll work hard  
But I'll never stop  
I'll climb this blinkin' ladder  
Till I get right to the top

Pyjamas lyin' side by side  
Ladies nighties I have spied  
I've often seen what goes inside  
When I'm cleanin' windows

Now there's a famous talkie queen  
She looks a flapper on the screen  
She's more like eightie than eighteen  
When I'm cleanin' windows

She pulls her hair all down behind  
Then pulls down her... never mind  
And after that pulls down the blind  
When I'm cleanin' windows"

I finished the tune with clapping and tapping the table and glass the same time I finished singing to give it a dramatic feel to the song. Forgetting where I was whilst I was playing about I didn't realise that the room was still full of servant's and aides who all clapped enthusiastically when I finished. I blushed deeply giving them all a small wave.

I made my way back to the second floor in the west wing where Anna, Elsa and I slept making my way passed Elsa's room I could hear some sort of heated argument between Elsa and Anna with Mishka laying outside the door with her ears back and whimpering lightly.

"Oh hey bud." I gave her a small smile as I came over to her, crouched down and stroked her as Anna's voice came hollering through the door, _wow her voice is loud when she needs it to be._

I knelt down listening whilst I stroked Mishka comfortingly, "how can you be acting like this?" Cried Anna.

"I don't know! Alright Anna! I'm confused…and…I'm scared. I keep thinking what would father say? What would mother say? How would Arendelle react?" I could hear the sheer distraught fear in Elsa's voice I could also hear the cracking of ice as it crept along her bedroom walls and floor.

"All that stuff doesn't matter Elsa! Ma and Da would be happy that you've found happiness. You have haven't you?"

Elsa didn't reply, I did't know if she was ignoring the question or if she had nodded or something but Anna continued.

"Well then! Cameron thinks she's making you happy, the least you could do would be to spend time with her, Elsa. You two are dating now. Mom and dad would be proud, ok? And Arendelle wouldn't care as long as their Queen is happy and content. Now, please could you stop pushing people away? I'm sure Cameron is sitting down in the dining hall all alone and confused as to why you haven't been outside for the past week." Anna's voice cracked exasperatedly. I could hear Elsa mumbling something but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"No!" Anna yelled angrily, "Don't conceal! Never conceal these things ok?! Otherwise you're problems won't get solved!"

I couldn't bear to listen any more so I decided to take Mishka for a walk around the village.

"C'mon girl." I whispered gesturing to the little Husky who was lying on the floor with her paw over her nose covering her eyes.

Outside I watched as Mishka ran around, I had somehow managed to train him to walk off lead in a week, but then I had been practically on my own for the past week so I'd had a lot of time on my hands. Anna sometimes joined me with Kristoffersen but she wasn't always in the best of moods, probably because of how Elsa had shut herself away. Again apparently. But I didn't know the full story behind the Great Freeze just yet; just that it was Elsa who had created it.

I took Mishka down to the beach and sat on the beach watching the little Husky pup run around like a crazy thing plunging into the water and dipping her nose under the surface of the water and coming up with stones and sea weed and sometimes even crabs that she would crunch down on and then sit and eat before getting up running about again.

I don't know how long I had been sitting on the beach but the sun was slowly going down and Mishka had tuckered herself out and was now sleeping on the sand next to me, twitching and yelping every now and then, barking in her sleep.

The sound of sand crunching under foot caught my attention, looking up my eyes widened as I saw Elsa coming hesitantly towards me, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Hey." I gave her a small smile.

"Hi." She whispered.

"What's up?" I patted the patch of sand beside me. Elsa nervously came and sat down. She was silent for a while, like me, she was watching the little waves slowly get closer.

After a while she sighed, "I'm sorry Cameron. I didn't mean to block you out. I'm not very good at handling some stuff yet." She glanced at me anxiously, biting her lip.

"It's ok. But Anna was right." I paused she looked at me curiously, "you can't keep concealing anything and not sharing it with the people who care about you. It can make you ill and it would only make things worse." I crinkled my eyebrows at her. She sighed and looked back out over the sea.

"I know." She looked at me, her amazing crystal blue eyes filling with tears and her bottom lip quivered, "but I-I've been on my own for over ten years because of my powers that I don't know how to act with my emotions. The only thing I know is not to feel and conceal anything that I feel that I can't cope with. And this is all so new to me. I'm not like Anna, who's grown up with those fairytale stories where the Princess fell in love with the first person they meet and live happily ever after. I'm not like that." Her voice broke as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Hey," I whispered taking her hand in mine, "it's ok." I gave her an encouraging smile, "that what Anna and I are here for." I cupped her cheek with my spare hand, "you don't need to bottle things up any more ok? Anna and I are here to help."

Elsa let out a small sob as she gave me a watery smile.

"Oh Cameron, where were you all those years ago?" She giggled as she snuggled up to me. I wrapped an arm around her puling her closer and into a side hug I chuckled.

We were silent for a while, just sitting cuddling watching the sea creep closer.

"Cameron?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, my eyes were closed as I listened to the swishing of the waves.

"I-I love you." Elsa stammered.

My eyes flew open in surprise before they creased into a smile, I rubbed her arm.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter five complete.**

**I hope this was alright for you Elsie and Nik. I thought it was charming but I do apologise about the length. I couldn't really think of what to make happen. Any ideas you guys have would be awesome.**

**See you next time. **

**Cameron out.**


	12. A Visitor of the Princely Type

**Hey, hey. I would like to thank all of my followers and my favouriter's I assure you you are not forgotten, I have just been through a lot recently, my grandad passed away week before last and his funeral is tomorrow. So I appologise if I havent been as vigilant with this as I normally am. WELL, without further ado; chapter 12!**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ELSA'S POV

It was ten o'clock in the morning, I was sitting on my bed with my back against the headboard and my knees drawn slightly up with my pale bare feet tucked comfortably underneath the bed quilt. I stroked the end of my plait absentmindedly as I read my new book; 'Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats', the castle was silent. Just how I liked it. The servants were going about the castle trying to find things to occupy their time, Cameron was spending the day with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. And Anna…*sigh* my dear sister had been ordered to solitary confinement by her personal aide, Gerda after coming down with the flu. I chuckled at the memory of Anna constantly knocking on my door whenever Gerda left her alone. She would knock weakly on the door; I would give her a quick hug and peck on the cheek before frog marching her back to her room.

"Aww Elsa!" She would moan pouting cutely over her shoulder with bulging tears in her puppy dog sized eyes as I marched her back down the hall to Gerda.

"No." I would say every time with a stern twang to my voice, "Gerda has given you strict orders to stay in bed." I would reply shaking my head.

As I started another poem in my new book entitled 'Mistofelees' there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out looking up at my door.

"Ex-excuse me Your Highness. I sincerely apologise for interrupting you but there-there is a Prince from Wales here to see you."

"What?" I gasped to myself, dread filled my body as I nearly fell off the bed in surprise. Getting clumsily of the bed I ran over to the door and flung it open to see a red faced Kay looking just as petrified as me.

"Did you tell him that I was not receiving any guests today?" I questioned threading my fingers together anxiously.

"Yes Your Highness, but he said it was of the utmost importance that he speaks with you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kay cut in front of me, "and he also said he wouldn't leave until he had an audience with you."

I bit my lip, "you don't suppose he's here for _that _reason. Do you?" I barely whispered, asking Kay as a friend. Other than my mother and father, Kay was the only other person allowed to interact with me when I couldn't control my powers. He was the first person I told about me and Cameron.

"Yes." He huffed, his eyes looked down cast, "I do. But, Your Highness. Let him down gently." He gave me an encouraging smile as he placed a comforting hand on my upper arm, patting it lightly.

I returned the smile, "does Cameron know of the Princes arrival?" My brow twitched momentarily the thought of what Cameron might do to the Prince if she found out he was here, well, I shudder to think.

"No. Your Highness, Princess Cameron is with the Ice Master who has been informed and is currently preoccupying the Princess as we speak."

Good old Kristoff. I smiled.

"Right. Ok, thank you Kay. Please tell the Prince I will receive him in my fathers study shortly."

Kay nodded and left. I hovered momentarily at my door leaning on the door frame, my mind was whizzing madly creating a horrible sickening feeling in my stomach.

I shut my door with a dull 'thunk'. After pulling on my ice heels and fiddling nervously with my hair and my dress I left my room. As I neared my father's study which looked out over the courtyard my demeanour grew more confident whilst inside I just wanted to scream and run away. So… just like every other day of my life then.

I rested a pale hand hesitantly on the door handle, I hardly used my father's study any more. Not since… well, not since 'They' never came home. The last time I came here was so I could rant and rave at my father's portrait on my coronation. Breathing deeply I tried to calm my nerves and my ice which was creeping towards my fingertips.

Gulping down the nervous stickiness in my throat I threw open the doors with a gust of cold wind, snow and ice to show my authority… and to show off *blush*.

The Prince spun around from the window he was looking out of in fright. He was roughly 5'9'' with a full head of black hair. He wore a red military blazer adorned with sparkling golden medals that were obviously well looked after, black trousers and shiny black boots with a red and blue tartan sash tied loosely around his waist.

"Yer-Yer Highness, what an honour it is to finally meet yer." He gasped stooping into a bow.

"Likewise, Prince?" I replied gesturing lightly to the Prince as I came further into the room.

"Mikael, Yer Highness. Prince Mikael of Wales at yer service." He smiled charmingly at me sweeping down into another bow. _He certainly is polite, I'll give him that_. I quirked an eyebrow, "And may I say how beautiful you look Queen Elsa." _He's definitely milking it_. I gestured for him to sit down as I moved over to my father's desk and sat down behind it.

"Thank yer. I shall get down straight to the point Yer Highness." He placed his hands on the desk, knitted together, "I have two very noble lines of ancestry on both me mother's side and on me father's side. Me father's great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather held off the entire Stokkva Viking army when they first tried to invade single handed and me mother's great, great, great, great, great grandmother discovered penicillin and radium which, unfortunately caused her death." He glanced up at me blinking expectantly but I had blocked him out pretty much as he started speaking. I had noticed Cameron coming back with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, they were playing some sort of game, I think tag may be. I was watching the captivating smile of my girlfriend as I could almost hear her inaudible laugh in my mind. After a few moments of silence and awkward silence for Prince Mikael he turned around to look at what I was staring at.

"Princess Anna I presume?" He asked me as he looked out of the window at Cameron who had picked up Olaf and was swinging him around her head, both laughing. He obviously had mistaken Cameron for Anna. My body ached with longing to be out there with them. I was so lost in thought I didn't fully hear what he said.

"Yes, with Kristoff the Royal Ice Master." I mumbled as I continued to stare at Cameron.

"A suitable future husband yes?" He asked which knocked me from my day dreaming, I shook my head.

"Wait what?" I glared at him.

"The Ice Master. The perfect husband for the Princess." He gestured to Cameron out of the window.

"Yes, yes. Of course. If that is what they wish." Thinking he was talking about Anna, not Cameron, I straightened up with a Queenly look on my face.

"As I was saying, Yer Highness. I have two long noble lines of royal ancestry in my family so I have come here to ask you for your hand in marriage." He held out a hand, expecting me to take it and say yes. His brown eyes willing for me to do so.

"Uh, um. Prince Mikael. I appreciate you coming all this way to ask me that but I have to decline. I am not in the position at the moment to be thinking about marriage. I have a kingdom to look after at the moment." I tried to break it to him gently that I didn't want to marry him. His face instantly turned steely and aggressive.

"Yer _have_ to marry me." Standing up forcefully he made his way round to my side of my father's desk and gripped my arm tightly, a low growl escaping from behind his teeth as he glared down at me. Fear and panic streaked through me I froze in fright, forgetting everything I could have done to get away from the mad Prince. Even the fact I had power over ice and snow.

"I don't have to do anything!" I squeaked. He yanked me up, I yelped in surprise and fright. I looked up into his brown eyes, they had frosted over with pure anger and desperation. He threw me to the floor and stood over me breathing heavily, cracking his knuckles as he clenched his fists.

I didn't know what to do. I tried calling out for Kay or the soldiers but my panic stricken voice wouldn't work. _Damn voice._ He knelt down and ran his fingers down my cheek. A sudden streak of courage and defiance ran through my body. I bit his fingers glaring up at him with a deathly glare.

"Why you!" He growled kneeling down on one knee as he pushed himself on top of me. He leaned me down onto the floor trying to force me to kiss him. Tears began to well in my eyes as I squidged them shut, fear powering through my veins.

"CAAAAM!" I shrieked, my voice ringing throughout the room, bouncing off all of my father's glass ornaments.

"Cam? Wh-what's that?" He stammered straightening up fear flashing in his eyes.

"Not a what." Cameron came flying through the door nearly knocking it from its hinges, "but a who." I grinned defiantly.

Cameron was breathing heavily as she came barging in through the door, her face froze as she saw me sprawled on the floor with the Welsh Prince standing over me.

"Who the _hell _are you?" She yelled at him.

"Cameron!" I breathed scrambling to my feet and running into her arms.

"I could ask the same of yer." He snapped in reply, his anger seeping back into him.

"_I _am Princess Cameron of Kala Heimili." She barked at him with a deathly glare, I snaked my arms up and around her neck as she placed one hand around my waist, "and the reason Elsa said no to you slowly is because she is already seeing somebody." My head snapped up to look at her with a quizzical look.

"Oh? Who?" Prince Mikael challenged taking a step towards us.

"Me!" She growled again, baring her teeth making her look ferocious, her expression was truly terrifying. Like she had wolf in her blood. The Prince deflated.

"What?" He asked.

"That's right! Me! Now you better get your ass back on your ship and go home now before I KICK IT THERE!" She finished yelling at him.

"You have no right!" He shot back.

"I have _every _right. I am the one dating the Queen not you. And in the occurrence that the Queen is unable to deal with a situation, whatever that situation may be._ I_ deal with it." She hissed, I could feel her ice trickling from her fingers onto my waist as she glared daggers at the Prince, I looked at him. He was certainly weighing up his options. I could see his eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Don't make me ice you boy." Cameron's voice rumbled, barely audible.

Down at the docks four Arendelle soldiers marched passed us carrying a very mouthy Welsh Prince in an ice block with only his head showing.

"How dare yer allow this Queen Elsa." He cried as the soldiers marched him onto his ship.

"And how dare_ you_, a guest in her country, try to get her to marry you by force. You are a disgrace to your family color's and you can be sure I will be sending a letter a head to inform your parents on how you conducted yourself whilst in Arendelle. A disgrace. THAT'S what you are!" She yelled at him as the soldiers came off the ship. _I must admit she does handle bad situations very well._ I smiled up at her with my arms wrapped around her left arm as she continued to glare up at the Prince. We stood on the docks until the ship was out of the fjord and out of sight.

"You handled that very well." I complimented giving her a loving smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing a suitor today?" She asked exasperatedly crinkling her brow at me.

"I didn't know. He came unannounced. Kay was just as shocked to see him as I was."

"So Kay knew too!" She cried throwing up her arms in frustration.

"Yes, why?"

"He came and spoke to Kristoff. Ever since then Kristoff was trying his hardest to keep me away from the castle. Now I know why." She looked away from me a glare on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cam but I didn't want you to over react or anything. I'm sorry I should have told you but you were out and I didn't want to bother you." I placed a hand on her cheek before moving it down to rest on her shoulder.

"But Kristoff knew." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Kristoff knew before I even knew." I leaned on her chest in a hug which she willingly received, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I whispered looking up at her with bulging eyes as tears began leaking down my cheeks.

"O' course I do. I'm just glad I managed to get there in time before he did something only a git can do." She seethed glaring at the horizon.

"So, how did you know he was here?" I blinked up at her.

"I saw his ship; he had the Welsh flag flying on top of his masts."

"Oh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, that's that. **

**Cam out.**


	13. Enter: Astrid Heimili

**Here's my next instalment, please read and review, please, please, please. I would love to know what you guys think on my story.**

**Enjoy: **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13.

A year had passed since I arrived in Arendelle and things couldn't be better. I had received a letter from my father saying how trade had improved and that I should keep up the good work, Anna and I were best buddies and Elsa and I had grown closer than I could have ever imagined. I had moved into Elsa's room a few months ago and she was beginning to call me the second Princess of Arendelle.

I awoke one morning, the sun only just peeking through the curtains of our sleeping quarters. I felt a stirring at my back in my sleepy haze, but as my mind tried to hold on to the wonderful dream I had been having, my consciousness couldn't wait for me to see my beautiful sleeping Queen. The other occupant of the bed wrapped an arm tightly around my waist with her hand laying lightly over my breast. Her body moulded perfectly into the contorts of my back, I knew it was only a matter of seconds before my morning was graced with her silky and very desirable voice.

"Cameron," I grinned mischievously at Elsa's sleepy voice, "Are you awake?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I teased rolling over onto my back still grinning. Her face was a sight for sore eyes, her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders, her crystal eyes a deep blue hue from her sleep and her snowy white skin shining in the early morning sun.

"Depends on what you want." I grinned at her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"You know what I want." She pouted, her eyes bulging with mock tears, her bottom lip that she had stuck out was quivering slightly _damn I love it when she does that._ Rolling my eyes she squealed in happiness knowing she had won me over again. I placed my hand gently behind her head and slowly leaned in for our ritual morning kiss that usually led to something else.

Something more.

She climbed up on top of me and begun letting her hands roam my naked body. I gave a contented smile as she straddled my hips and leaned in for a deep kiss. She had learned so much since I arrived.

Her little pink tongue grazed my lower lip begging for entry. After a while of ignoring her requests in order to tease the hell out of her (which it did with the desired results) she thrust her tongue into my mouth, passed the low defence I had. Her hands worked their way up from my hips, up my waist and up to my breasts where she slowly and teasingly began to stroke them. I couldn't help the little barely audible moan escape my lips as I looked up at her pink flustered face.

"How do you do that?" I asked getting a questioning look from my royal girlfriend as she continued to move her hips back and forth across my naked groin.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Look so beautiful in the mornings." I replied nibbling on my own lip because I couldn't get to hers.

"I dunno, it must be a royal thing. 'Cause you look even more beautiful." She said huskily bending over me to engage in yet another deep kiss. Grinning slyly into our kiss I began to gently thrust my hips up, revelling excitedly in the surprised but pleasured moan I got out of her. Thrusting harder and harder and faster and faster into the beautiful woman on top of me, my core began to heat up and melt at the sight of her red, flustered and slightly sweating face.

Finally she let out a shrill cry that she quickly hushed up and fell onto the bed panting beside me.

"You get better every morning." She complimented stroking my cheek as I wiggled my way up so we were face to face and pecking her pink and slightly swollen lips with a soft kiss.

"Nah, you just get easier to please." I teased getting a playful slap to the arm. I grinned at her, moving to tickle her but there was a brisk rap on the door.

"H-hello?" Called Elsa, "Who is it?"

"It's me Ma'am." Came the posh voice of Kay, the man I bumped into when I first arrived all those months ago.

"What's the matter Kay? It's a Sunday." Replied Elsa slightly annoyed to be disturbed on her only day off a week.

"I do apologise Your Highnesses but there's a little girl in the library saying she's Princess Cameron's younger sister."

"As-Astrid?" I gasped rocketing out of the bed and pulling on the pyjama's I was supposed to have worn last night. But someone, *cough Elsa cough* had torn them off me. I flew out of the bedroom leaving it open hearing Elsa yelp in shock as I slid down the corridor. I skidded to a halt outside the library door before yanking it open. And just as Kay described there she stood looking out at all of Arendelle out of the library window. She was wearing a deep red dress with a maroon cardigan over the top, thick white tights and black shiny primary school shoes.

"Astrid?" I gasped walking towards her, she spun around, her little face lighting up as she saw me.

"Sister!" She cried jumping into my out stretched arms, "I missed you Cameron. Father said you were living here now. So I wanted to come and live with you. Daddy's not fun like you are." I smiled tucking a strand of black and white hair behind her ear.

"Yes I'm living here; I'm dating the Queen now." I smiled. Her face creased into one of confusion.

"But you're a girl. And so is the Queen. Are you sure you don't mean King?" She asked looking through her black and white bangs at me, her green eyes sparkling.

"No, I definitely mean Queen. Remember, it doesn't matter who you fall in love with, as long as you are happy it doesn't matter if they're a boy or girl." I grinned tickling her making her scream in delight.

"Can I go meet her?" she asked, her face shining with childish excitement.

"Sure." I held out my hand for her to take and began leading her to mine and Elsa's room. _I hope she's dressed 'cause that's gonna be awkward to explain away to a five year old._

Looking up from Astrid I saw Anna just turning a corner from up the corridor a bit.

"Cameron is that her? Oh she so pretty!" Gasped Astrid, I cringed in embarrassment as Anna came over.

"Hey Anna." I greeted giving her an awkward smile.

"Mornin'. Who's this cutie?" She asked grinning down at Astrid.

"Anna, this is Astrid. My younger sister. Astrid this is Princess Anna, the Queen's sister."

"Hi." She beamed up at Anna.

"Hello Astrid. Did you come here all by yourself?" She asked, astonished that such a young girl could make such a long journey.

"Uh huh." She nodded vigorously her green eyes sparkling excitedly.

"So where are you guys goin'?" Anna asked brightly standing back up.

"Astrid wants to meet Elsa." I explained a light blush on my cheeks.

"Oh, is she awake then?"

"I-I think so, unless she went back to sleep again. But I doubt it." _But then I don't, we did have a late night last night. _My blush deepened but luckily Anna didn't notice as she was talking to Astrid.

Astrid let out another shrieking laugh as Anna and I swung her into the air as we made our way to mine and Elsa's sleeping quarters. I rapped on the door and pushed it open. Elsa was sitting in her long ice dress with her bare feet up on the bed reading the book I bought for her; Black Beauty. Her hair had been hastily brushed and thrown up into her loose plait. Her lips were still a little pink and swollen, I hoped Anna wouldn't notice.

"Hey Elsa. I'm back." I grinned leading Astrid into the room behind me. She had suddenly gone quiet and timid. Elsa looked up, her face lighting up as she saw me with my little sister in hand.

"Elsa!" Cried Anna sliding across the floor in her thick fluffy bed socks and throwing herself on her older sister in a crushing hug.

"Cameron, they're just like us." Squeaked Astrid, her green eyes wide and shining brightly in excitement swinging my hand back and forth.

"Y-yeah. I guess." I grinned at Astrid and looked up to the two sisters. Anna was staring cutely at Elsa's face, squinting her eyes as she did so.

"Your lips are swollen." She said, her face lit up slyly, "you two have been _naughty_!" Anna taunted laughing at Elsa's and my flushed faces; I quickly covered Astrid's ears.

"We-we h-have not!" Stammered Elsa her face flushing a deep red.

"And so what if we have. I'm sure you and _Kristoff_ have been _naughty _at some point." I quipped smugly at Anna who too was blushing like crazy now, "Am I right?"

"N-no! Of course n-not! W-well, m-maybe." She faltered looking away from us in embarrassment.

"Ha! I knew it!" Cried Elsa pointing at Anna whilst cackling her head off.

"Guys," I said, Astrid was writhing about with my hands gripped firmly to the side of her ears, "We have a five year old in the room! She shouldn't be knowing the ins and outs of this stuff for at least another ten years." My voice broke as I pleaded with them to change the subject.

I groaned exhaustedly as I flopped on our bed, Elsa leaned over me; her hair that she had pulled out of her plait fell around my head. Anna had taken Astrid and the two dogs, Mishka and Kristoffersen around the village for a long walk.

"Geez, I forgot how tiring she can be." I moaned looking up into the Queen's light crystal blue eyes.

"Who? Anna or Astrid?" Elsa smirked leaning down and pecking me on the cheek. I laughed.

"Both, when you put it _that_ way." I giggled.

"Hey, should we throw a party for Astrid?" Elsa randomly asked looking cutely at me.

"What? Why?" I asked sitting up giving her a quizzical look.

"Well, she did manage to get here from Kala Heimili all by herself, and we didn't have a party for you when you arrived. Maybe we could announce our relationship. At least that would stop you getting jealous and nearly setting off another eternal winter whenever a suitor randomly shows up."

Jealousy and anger bubbled in my blood as the memories flashed in my mind.

"Y'know what?" I asked before tackling her over, "That sounds like a good idea." I gave her an Eskimo kiss before leaving her wanting more whilst I went to find my aide, Maude.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Party? There's going to be a party! Awesome! **

**I just hope everything's gonna turn out ok.**

**Well, see you when you're all ready for the party.**


	14. Party Night!

THE PARTY!

**PARTY NIGHT! Yeah... sorry I took so long to update guys I've been having loads of problems with my laptop so I'm having to use my girlfriends laptop. I should hopefully get my laptop back some point this week though so keep a sharp eye for more chapters, well enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Geraldine. Have you seen the Queen?" I asked one of Elsa's favourite servants. I had been searching for Elsa all bloody morning!

"Yes Your Highness. I believe she's in her study." Geraldine replied bowing a she did so.

"Thanks Geraldine." I replied running off down the hall, _why didn't I check there earlier? _I grunted to myself rolling my eyes. I finally made it through the castle and when I did, I threw open Elsa's study doors making my Queen jump and squeak cutely. I grinned at the playful glare she gave me from behind her white marble desk as I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her on the temple. She hummed in contentment, a hand snaking up around my neck.

"And what are you doing in here?" I hummed in her hear.

"Working." Elsa replied, "What else would I be doing in my study?"

I chuckled breathily into her ear as I gave her a squeeze, "but you said you wouldn't work today." I pouted.

"If you and Anna had your way I wouldn't get to work at all!" Elsa laughed sighing deeply as she snuggled into my arm.

"Well, maybe that's because you work too hard." I retorted with a chuckle kissing her neck as I did so. Elsa huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha doin' there?" I asked seeing a half written letter on a crisp yellow parchment, written in Elsa's usual midnight blue ink.

"I'm writing invitations for the party. I've estimated that we should have it for about a months' time. That way even my cousin will be able to make it." Elsa explained with a sad melancholic smile. Anna had told me about their cousin Rapunzel, it was her return party that Elsa and Anna's parents perished trying to reach. Apparently Rapunzel felt terrible, so terrible that she sent gifts on her cousins birthdays and the anniversaries of their parents deaths. Elsa had apparently tried to persuade her it wasn't necessary, besides Rapunzel's mother had lost a sister too. Maybe it wasn't Rapunzel sending the gifts in the first place.

"Rapunzel's coming?" I asked surprised.

"Hopefully." Elsa sighed.

* * *

"Party night." I groaned peeking through rich red curtains down into the ballroom, my eyes following Anna as she spoke to the Duke of Spain. I was so nervous it was untrue, a mini blizzard swirled around me, I was shaking with anxiety, my chest heaved painfully.

"Hey." Anna whispered from behind me making me jump and accidently shoot ice at the curtain.

"Whoa! Easy there." Anna smiled encouragingly at me, "what's the matter? It's only a party to welcome Astrid to Arendelle." Anna said brightly, concern glinting in her teal blue eyes; eyes that were the same as Elsa's but yet totally different. _So this is what Kristoff see's when her stars into Anna's eyes._

"Well, yeah…" I fumbled with my hands, "it's also so Elsa can announce our relationship officially." I grimaced nervously.

"Really?" Anna squealed pulling me into a hug usually reserved for only Elsa. I felt privileged. I tried to smile but instead I let out a sob and buried my face into Anna's bare shoulder as he was wearing her coronation dress. Though I couldn't help but give a wet chuckle at Anna's scent of peppermint and chocolate.

"What's brought this on?" Anna gasped pushing me gently backwards so she could gaze intently at me.

"Well, what if people don't like that Elsa and I are together?" I sniffed, "I-I mean can handle it, but Elsa… I'm not so sure. She's so fragile inside." I let out another choked sob.

"Oh Cam." Sighed Anna taking hold of my pale cold hands and squeezed them, "it'll be alright. I've seen her grow and grow since she's been with you." Anna gave me a goofy grin, "she's stronger than we think. I _know _it. But it warms me to know how much you care for my sister."

"I would _die _for her, Anna." I implored, tears welling in the corner of my eyes, Anna's eyes widened in surprise but smiled all the same, "no need for drastic measures." Grinned Anna giving my hands an encouraging squeeze. My smile widened as Anna scrunched her nose playfully at me.

"Besides she'll have us there if it does go south. You freeze 'em in place and I'll punch yeah? I have a pretty good right hook y'know." Anna beamed.

"So you've told me." I laughed.

"You'll both me fine." Anna said before slipping through the curtains and moved down onto the dance floor where she was drawn into a conversation by the Duke of Ireland, a tall sandy haired man with a thick Irish accent. As I peeked through the curtains I noticed my aide Maude pacing nervously at the other end of the hall. I felt kinda sorry for her, as she would be meeting the Queen and Princess of Scotland. Maude left Scotland around four years ago after something that happened between the Queen and the Princess that included bears and lots of chasing. Didn't know the full extent of what happened, Maude would never tell me so I planned to find out tonight.

"Hey you." Came Elsa's voice from behind me, I turned and dropped my jaw to the floor. Elsa was wearing a dress similar to her usual dress, except this one had short sleeves and a bodice of blue and purple swirling together. It hugged her voluptuous figure perfectly. I liked my lips as I took in what she was wearing, it extenuated her hips that I just wanted to grabbed and stroke and nibble, her bodice made her double-d breasts seem to pop.

"Do you like it?" She asked fiddling with the ends of her hair that was pulled into her usual loose braid.

"I love it." I whispered, a whisper was all I could manage, my eyes bulged to the point of pain as they found themselves settling on the thigh length slit that showed enough leg for it to be sexy but also socially acceptable. I slowly made my way over to her and cupped her cheeks with my hands as I backed her into a nearby wall, my mind consumed with hungry lust. I began kissing her without want for breath, she let out a sexy moan as I slipped my leg to rest between her trembling legs. I could taste the crayon-like taste of her lipstick, the purple lipstick she loved so much.

She moaned again, before her eyes flashed open, "C-Cam! Remember where we are!" he whispered hoarsely, her nails creating slim welts on my exposed shoulders.

"S-sorry. Got kinda caught in the moment." I apologised sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

It's ok. Maybe we'll continue this later." She smiled sexily at me as fanfare from the other side of the curtains sounded out.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Announced Kai as the curtains were pulled back far enough to allow Elsa to glide through, her hips swaying seductively, catching the eyes of every man in the room as well as my own. Even though I knew I was all for me, I couldn't help but feel jealous at the sudden attention she was getting from all of the salivating men, they were all perving over my girlfriend! So help me if they did it whilst I was looking at them!

"Princess Cameron of Kala – Arendelle!" Announced Kai, my stewing anger nearly made me miss my announcement, though I didn't miss Kai's fuck up. _Kai you idiot! _I came to a stop beside Elsa who gave me a flirty sideways glance, _oh if only she knew what she was doing to me._ I bit my lip and faced the crowd again, I watched as Anna pulled Kai to one side seeming to have a heated discussion with him. Her face was ruby red with anger.

"I swear she sees you as a sister too." Elsa giggled, she too was watching he scene. _Maybe someday I will be. _We watched in silence as Kai bowed an apology before signalling o the band, who had just started playing, to stop. I momentarily wondered what he was doing until he drew himself up ready for another announcement.

"Announcing! Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort of Corona!" He called a the main doors at the opposite end of the room opened. Standing there, was a young woman around the same age as Elsa and myself wearing a simple coral pink dress with a light lilac bodice, her brunette hair fashioned into a choppy bob. The man standing next to her was at least one year older he had flowing brown hair and petit goatee. He wore black boots, grey pants and a white shirt folded up to his elbows underneath a gold trimming purple waistcoat.

"Whoa." I couldn't help but stare.

"Handsome isn't he? Elsa whispered in my ear without breaking eye contact with Rapunzel and Eugene, a cheeky but sexy smile on her face.

"Yeah, but I was whoa-ing at Rapunzel." I grinned mischievously at Elsa knowing it would send her jealousy bubbling to the surface. I snorted at the strained look on Elsa's face. I just loved winding her up, though I was sure she would get me back at some point for it. My grin widened at the pouty huff I got from Elsa, he knew I was joking.

"Elsa!" Gasped Rapunzel when she and Eugene finally made I to where Elsa, Anna and myself were standing.

"Rapunzel." Smiled Elsa taking her cousins hands in her own, it's good to see you again."

"And you. You look amazing! Doesn't she look amazing Eugene?" Rapunzel asked her husband. Four sets of eyes moved to the Prince Consort who was blatantly staring at Elsa and myself, I think Anna once told me that face was something he liked to call 'the Smoulder'. My scowl deepened as I closed my hands into fists making ice crack as I did.

Yeah!" Eugene rasped, still staring at Elsa making Rapunzel slap him playfully but hard in the stomach. My anger grew.

"Ahem!" Anna coughed loudly next to me, _crap! Ok Cam, breathe he doesn't mean anything by it. Besides it's totally understandable. _I relaxed my hands and melted the ice on my fists, beside me Anna let out a small relieved sigh.

"Anna!" Rapunzel cried suddenly noticing her younger cousin, "it's good to see you again too."

"Yeah you too Rapunzel. Sorry we didn't spend much time with you the last time you guys visited." Anna pulled an apologetic face. I noticed Elsa draw into herself a little, biting her lip as she did so. I gave Elsa a small smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

That's ok. You two were busy, not a bad honeymoon though." Rapunzel grinned giving Anna a cheeky wink, "and you must be the famous Cameron Mutti and I have heard so much about. Thank you for looking after my cousin's." Rapunzel smiled sweetly at me.

"No worries, someone has to keep these two delinquents in check." I beamed proudly puffing out my chest a little making Rapunzel giggle. Elsa gasped and puffed out her cheeks as she glared at me.

"It's you that causes all of the problems in the first place." He smiled batting me lightly on the arm. I opened my mouth to reply but Kai's voice cut through mine.

"Announcing!" Rapunzel and Eugene moved to stand next to Anna, "Queen Eleanor and Princess Merida of Scotland!" I snorted amusedly as I noticed Maude jump in fear and hid behind the Duke of Spain. I nudged Elsa gesturing to my aide, Elsa chuckled and shook her head, an amused smile playing on her lips. Her sumptuous plump lips. I found myself heating up as I stared at them as they glistened a bright purple. I suddenly caught myself and mentally slapped myself, forcing myself to look forward as the doors of the ballroom swung open. Standing in the doorway was a proud but aging woman standing tall in a long emerald green flowing dress, her hair was long and pulled into two fat ponytails that lined her back. Next to her was a nineteen year old girl with crazy unruly blazing red hair wearing a dark green dress and a thin brown belt around her waist and thick brown boots on her feet though they were just noticeable below the flounce of her dress. I just had a good eye for women *sly grin*. The girl had a look of shock on her face as she was holding an apple mid-bite. I snorted with laughter, I liked the look of the Princess. She seemed my kind of gal! The Queen gave the Princess a death glare the Princess seemed to be used to. The Princess laughed sheepishly, took a bite out of the apple and threw it behind her. The Queen shook her head defeatedly before the two made their way towards us. The Queen curtsied when they reached us, giving the Princess a glare to do the same, which she did. Though rather sloppily. Reminding myself of me when I was younger, I grinned at her as she looked up giving me a cheeky toothy grin. _I can tell we're going to be great friends. _

"Your Highness." The Queen spoke regally reminding me of my mother, "thank you for inviting us to your amazing home."

"Thank you. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Elsa smiled regally nodding her head in a small bow.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Queen Eleanor curtsied again, "Merida!" The Queen hissed to her daughter.

"Och! Yeh, thank yeh. Yeh Highness." The Princess curtsied too. In the background the band began playing again. Elsa fell into conversation with Queen Eleanor, Anna was laughing and talking with Rapunzel and Eugene leaving myself and Merida standing in an awkward silence.

"Oh!" My eyes suddenly lit up, "Merida. Hi, Princess Cameron of Arendelle." I introduced, I had been a Princess of Arendelle since I had told Elsa and Anna that my father wanted to trade me for more stock for our country, "I have someone I'd like you to meet." I steered Merida through the chatting crowd, through the dancing couples on the dance floor and over to where Maude was hiding in the corner of the room. Merida froze.

"M-Maude?!" She gasped.

"He-hello Princess." Mumbled Maude giving a curtsy. She still wore the same dress style as when she was living Scotland, a tribute to her roots I think, except she wasn't wearing her head piece, her gingery blonde hair was in a thick ponytail.

"Maude! Oh it's so teh see yeh!" Merida cried grasping my aide's hands excitedly.

"It's good the see yeh too Princess. How are the young Prince's?"

"The triplets? Och, they're fine. Not so young anymore though, they're nine now! Still wee devils mind." Merida giggled making Maude chuckle.

"I'll leave you two to it. You have a lot to catch up on." I smiled at the two, placing a hand reassuringly on Maude's upper arm before turning and leaving them to it.

As I made my way back to the head of the room a little cluster of guests caught my eye.

"Here she comes." Muttered an older portly woman wearing a dark blue frock as she nudged the young man standing next to her. He was wearing a white military blazer, white pants tucked into shiny black knee high boots. His hair was a mahogany brown with large side burns and a broad clean shaven chin. I quirked an eyebrow at him as our gazes met.

"Good evening Princess." He greeted bowing, one hand firmly at his side whilst he crossed the other one over his chest. Alarm bells immediately began ringing in my head. I had seen that style of bowing before, when Prince Elia of the Southern Isles, the heir to the throne, came to visit my father in Kala Heimili a few years ago.

"You look beautiful Your Highness if I may be so bold as to say so. May I have this dance?" He asked offering his white gloved hand. My eyes flashed over to Elsa who was closely watching me out of the corner of her eyes she was still speaking to Queen Eleanor, both were standing not too far away from us. My Queen gave me a slight nod of approval as I silently asked for her permission.

"Of… of course you may Prince…?" I asked as I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor.

"My apologies Your Highness. I am Prince Aksel of the Southern Isles, the twelfth youngest of thirteen." He explained as I let him lead me around the dance floor in a waltz.

"Southern Isles?" I echoed raising my eyebrows, pretending I hadn't already figured out where he was from.

"Yes, though unfortunately, the Southern Isles and Arendelle have a shaky relationship right now." He said grimacing slightly.

"You mean Hans? Yeah I heard about him. Tell me, was he always a murderous delinquent? Or just a power hungry jerk?" I asked pleasantly, smiling sweetly at him.

"I assure you Princess, the rest of us aren't like Hans. He's still being reprimanded by our mother and father." He had a light scowl on his face. My heart fluttered as I stared up at him. He caught my gaze and a blush spread across my cheeks, he smiled at me. We had stopped dancing as the music had stopped.

"I… see it." He muttered looking down at me, "I see how you look at me."

"Wh-what?" I squeaked, Elsa was laughing with her cousin standing by the thrones, our eyes met briefly, I couldn't wait to get her back up to our bedroom where I could rip that dress off her.

"There it is again! That look of pure lustful love. You've had it on your face ever since I asked you to dance. It's amazing that you feel the same way as I do about you." My eyes widened, _what? _My eyes flashed down to my dress wondering what could have given him that idea. I hadn't even been listening to him as we danced, I was thinking about Elsa! My dress was a light purple, made of ice. It was off the shoulders with very short sleeves, the front of my dress was knee length and the back was floor length. I was propped up a few inches by five inch heels. I watched in pure horror, eyes wide and frozen were I stood as his face moved closer to mine, his lips pursed.

_Oh no!_

* * *

**Ah crap! Just what will Cameron do? But more importantly who will come to her rescue and what will Elsa do? Watch this space to find out ;D**

**See ya later. **

**PS hope you liked my introduction of Merida and Rapunzel, review to tell me wotcha think :) See what these two do in the up coming chapters :)**


	15. Party Night Part 2

CHAPTER 15 – PARTY NIGHT PART 2.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been as frequent as I said I would but I've only just got my laptop back today. Here's chapter 15 that I've slaved over with pen and paper for you :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, please!" I put my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but he was too strong. His masculine lips brushed against mine before a pale fist collided with the side of his face, knocking spit from his mouth. I stumbled back a little as he as he sprawled across the floor, sliding along the waxed floor to a stop. Elsa was instantly at my side, my savior; Merida, was standing with her fist still out stretched from punching Aksel, her chest heaving angrily.

"She told yeh no!" Merida growled glaring at Aksel. The room was as silent as ice.

"Are you OK Cam?" Asked Elsa cupping my cheeks as she searched me over before her anger boiled over. She spun around to glare at Prince Aksel who was being hoisted to his feet by two Arendelle guards.

"Of course," Aksel gasped, "It wasn't me the looks were for at all. Were they?" I narrowed my eyes at him, _so he figured it out. _Elsa growled angrily at him. I could hear the faint sound of ice cracking as she tightened her fists. Or was it the cracking of knuckles from both Anna and Merida? I nudged Elsa to make sure her powers didn't explode like her anger. She seemed to grow twice her height with her temper.

"Prince Aksel of the Southern Isles, I presume?" Elsa said with every air of her title, which made her all the scarier in my opinion, "of course you are. You look uncannily like Hans." Elsa's eyes flashed momentarily up to her sister. Elsa drew herself up even more to address the now curious crowd surrounding us, "I invited Prince Aksel, a Prince of the Southern Isles, to Arendelle in an attempt to mend the bond," I noticed Merida shift awkwardly, "between our countries. To mend the rift that you're filthy brother placed between our countries. But now I see that the future of the Southern Isles is not a future I want my country to be a part of. I hereby relinquish trading with the Southern Isles. All trading goods will go to Kala Heimili." Elsa said regal toxicity lacing her voice.

"What?" Gasped Prince Aksel, "but Your Highness, the Isles rely on trade from Arendelle!" He quickly fell silent at the look of pure anger on Elsa's face as she glared at him.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to take advantage of Princess Cameron's good nature. Maybe you can create a trade link with Weselton. God knows you have something in common." Elsa added angrily glaring at the floor.

"I'll- I'll tell 'em." Aksel grunted drawing Elsa's attention making Elsa snap her head up in surprise, "I'll tell everyone what you two are!" He spoke softly so only the guards, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa and myself could hear him. The guards looked at the Queen with a look of complete confusion. Elsa's eyes narrowed she was silent for a moment, as if thinking about what she should do. Finally after a few moments she drew herself up to address the crowd again, "there's no need." She said to Prince Aksel, "Excuse me everyone. I apologize for the interruption that the Prince has caused. I have an announcement to make, I was going to wait until a little later on to make this announcement but the Prince has forced my hand." Elsa and I looked about the room, the on looking crowd shifting curiously, "there is no need for suitors to be sent to Arendelle anymore asking for my hand in marriage." Elsa declared, I grimaced fearing the reaction of the party guests, "as I am dating Princess Cameron. And we are very happy." Elsa smiled at me, the ballroom was silent until Merida and Anna began clapping. The rest of the crowd quickly followed suit, cheering and whistling encouragingly at the both of us. Some of the guests crowded around us congratulating us and asking us questions. Elsa's smile turned into a proud beaming grin as she pulled me closer to her as the conversations went on. I noticed Anna order the guards to take Prince Aksel back to his ship and make sure he set sail immediately. Just then the music stopped as a large muscular boy walked on stage where the bands plays, looking very sheepish and nervous as he held a part of the green tartan kilt that went over his shoulder in his hands fiddling with it nervously. He was broad built with sandy blonde hair and had an honest round oval face. He must have come with Merida, who suddenly grabbed mine and Elsa's hands and pulled us onto the dance floor in the middle of the room, a few people gave us strange looks but smiled at us anyways.

"Oh no! Merida! I don't dance!" Squeaked Elsa fearfully.

"Yeh do now lass. That's Euan." She said nodding over to the boy on the stage, "I've been dating Euan MacGuffin for nigh on years now, he's go' the most beau'iful singin' voice." She laughed, "the song he's gonna be singin' is called 'A Drunk Scotsman' wrote it meh self." She added proudly just as Euan began singing.

"_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair_

_And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share_

_He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet_

_Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

"_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by_

_And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye_

_See young sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be_

_Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see_

_And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt_

_Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

_They marvelled for a moment, then one said we must be gone_

_Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along_

_As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow_

_Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show_

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show_

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees_

_Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees_

_And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes._

_Oh lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize_

_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

_Oh lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize."_

The song finished and so did the rhythmic clapping and singing from the Scottish people in the room. It really was a good song.

"You wrote that?" Asked Elsa breathlessly from all of the cheerful dancing we had been doing. Merida had even shown off her Scottish dancing prowess during the song and was even joined my Maude. Even _I _gave it a go, though I wasn't as good as Merida or Maude. Even Queen Eleanor seemed to have enjoyed herself, her face was flushed red from all of the excitement, clapping and laughing.

"Yeah I did." Huffed Merida grinning widely leaning on my arms for support. I had a feeling the Queen would have said something to Merida if she hadn't seen I was alright with it. I really liked Merida.

"You OK?" Elsa asked glancing concernedly at me.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I smiled back at her making her blush.

"Whew, it's ho' in 'ere ain't it?" Merida said wiping away tiny beads of sweat from her forehead.

"That's because you've been dancing like a madman." I laughed, "The balcony's open if you want some fresh air. I'll come with you." I made to follow Merida but I was pulled gently back by Elsa, she was pouting.

"Wh-what?" I squeaked thinking I had done something wrong.

"Are you not going to dance with your girlfriend tonight?" She asked coyly running a forefinger around in circles on my chest just below my collarbone. I shuddered and rolled my eyes.

"Oh if I must." I groaned rolling my eyes playfully, I glanced in the direction of the balcony my eyes softening.

"She'll understand." Elsa muttered understandingly.

"Yeah I know." I grinned at Elsa as she moved my hands onto her hips before placing her own hands on my shoulders. We began to slowly move around the dance floor as the band played Adagietto. No words were muttered between us as we danced. The only other people on the dance floor other than us were Anna and Kristoff and Rapunzel and Eugene. Everyone had decided to stand and watch the royals dance, some were watching Elsa and I with small smiles on their faces. Was our love really that noticeable? Moving my eyes back to connect with Elsa's I momentarily forgot where I was, I was completely lost in her swirling ice blue eyes. I could tell she was having the same problem with mine as we kept changing who was leading. I couldn't help but take in all of her beauty. Her long platinum blonde hair that was pulled into a lose braid with sparkling snowflakes that made her light hair sparkle. Her dress that hugged every bit of her body and accentuated her hips, breasts and long slender legs as she moved. Her pale skin that seemed to glow and sparkle all on its own. Her lips that were nearly always covered in her favourite purple lipstick and her eyes that lit up whenever she was passionate about anything, or whenever she saw me or Anna. The love she has for her people was just overwhelming, so overwhelming in fact that it brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it. Just how did I manage to get such an amazing girlfriend who I was pretty sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? I had no idea but whoever write this ending for me I was fucking loving them right now too.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elsa asked her voice deep with worry, her thin blonde eyebrows dipped with concern as she looked up at me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I stammered as I took the lead as we shuffled around the room.

"So what's that goofy look on your face then?" Elsa quirked an eyebrow a look of hilarity on her face and twinkling in her mischievous eyes.

"I was born this way."

"Oh, poor you. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, won't you?" Sniggered Elsa, an entertained look on her face.

"Oh har, har," I laughed scrunching my nose at her, "I was actually thinking how beautiful you are." A light blush crept across my cheeks. A larger blush flashed across Elsa's cheeks as she smiled up at me, not knowing what to say. She didn't have to say anything though, just being with her was fine enough for me. As the song came to an end Elsa and I relaxed to a stop, Elsa reached up cupping my cheek with one hand as she kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise but no one paid much heed, I looked to Anna to see what she was doing about it and found she was doing the same with Kristoff! I smiled at her, it was good to see Anna so happy.

"Are you going to be OK?" Elsa asked, her hand still cupping my cheek lovingly, "I was going to talk to Euan. Did you want to come too?" She asked.

"Nah, I was gonna go find Merida. There's something I've been meaning to ask her." I smiled taking her hand from my cheek I gave it an encouraging squeeze, Elsa smiled at me before slipping through the crowd to find Euan who was still standing by the band area looking a little lost.

Merida was out on the balcony, just where I knew she would be.

"Hey." I greeted lightly, a goofy smile still on my face as I thought about Elsa during our dance.

"You two are beau'iful together yeh know." Merida said smiling at me, she was leaning on the balcony with her arms crossed as she looked out over the courtyard, village and sea beyond.

"Y'think?" I snorted embarrassedly.

"Aye, I do."

"Hey, I was wondering. What happened between you and Maude before she came to Kala Heimili?" I asked giving the redhead a sideways glance as I leaned on the balcony too, taking in the soft fresh breeze.

"Oh! She hasnae told yeh? Well…" And Merida was off. Telling me the story of how she changed her mom into a bear.

"And… and then they chased her all over the castle tryin' teh get the key!" Merida chortled slapping the stone side in laughter.

"Ahaha!" I shrieked with laughter, my purple eyes watering, "and she put the key between her boobs?! Well no wonder she has a fear of bears! I wouldn't want a bear diving down there!" I sniggered. It all made sense.

"Yeah, lookin' back on it, it was pretty funny." Merida giggled. The Princess and I were out there for quite a while until there was a weak tug on the flounce of my dress. Looking down behind me I noticed Astrid standing nervously behind me, a fist was placed in front of her mouth and her large green sparkling eyes watching Merida intently, though she looked very tired.

"Hey Astrid. You alright?" I asked picking her up, she was wearing her favourite dress. The dress she wore when she came to Arendelle a month ago.

"Hey little 'un." Grinned Merida giving my sister a little wave. Astrid just squeaked embarrassedly and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I saw Merida notice the now pink welts in my neck from Elsa's fingernails, she gave me a mischievous smirk.

"You tired?" I asked as I rocked her from side to side gently. I felt her give a weak nod.

"Ok, we'll go tell Elsa yeah? You've done very well to last this long seeing as it's half two in the morning." I said looking up at the moon. Astrid shook her head viciously as she looked at me.

"I had nap with Sister Anna." She said pouting tiredly. I smiled at the names Astrid had given Anna and Elsa. She called them sisters despite the fact she had only been here a month, Anna and Elsa didn't mind in fact they thought it was kinda cute, though it made me wonder if Astrid knew something that I didn't. It certainly made me think.

"Och! Well tha' explains it then!" Chuckled Merida pulling a face that made Astrid giggle cutely.

"C'mon then, let's go find Sister Elsa." I hummed rolling my eyes at Merida over Astrid's lolling head. Merida smiled and followed me back into the ballroom. The atmosphere had changed considerably in the time Merida and I had been outside, less people were dancing preferring to stand in groups around the room talking amongst themselves. I spotted Anna dancing a slow dance with Kristoff, her head resting tiredly on his chest. She looked absolutely shattered.

We found Elsa sitting at her throne, a glass of chilled water in one hand whilst the other propped up her head. I could tell she was slowly drifting to sleep as her glass was ever so slowly tilting towards her lap. I passed a now sleeping Astrid over to Merida so I could wake up the Queen. I knelt down in front of the throne and placed a hand gently on Elsa's knee.

"Elsa." I hummed giving my girlfriends knee a little shake, "El, Sweetie, wake up." Elsa's eyes fluttered cutely open.

"Hmm?" Elsa murmured shifting into an upright position I took the glass from her relaxed grip, "Oh Cam. I wondered where you went. As-Astrid was looking for you. Did she find you?" Elsa asked rubbing her eye with the lower palm of her hand. I moved my head and gestured towards Merida who was rocking my sister softly. Her loud boyish persona gone.

"Oh." Breathed Elsa suddenly looking sheepish, "I was falling asleep wasn't I?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Snowflake, you were. I think everyone is. Look at Anna." I had to find Anna myself too. She and Kristoff had moved off the dance floor and were now sitting on a chair on the outskirts of the room. Anna was sitting on Kristoff's lap, bridal style with one hand resting on his shoulder with her head resting on his chest asleep. Elsa smiled at the tender sight.

"I think it's time everyone went to bed. I mean Astrid's asleep, you're _falling _asleep and Miss Life-of-the-party," I nodded towards Anna and Kristoff, "is out cold."

Elsa nodded and rose gracefully to her feet, well, I say gracefully, she stumbled slightly with sleepiness but I quickly steadied her. She drew herself up to address the crowd, all hints of sleepiness gone.

"Excuse me, everyone." Elsa called out over the low hum of voices, the music stopped immediately some of the musicians put down their instruments they're faces red with breathlessness and exhaustion, "Thank you for coming to this party, Princess Cameron, Princess Astrid and myself greatly appreciate it. Now, I think it is time we all went to bed. Some of us have beaten the rest of us to it." Elsa chuckled gesturing to Astrid who was still asleep in Merida's arms, the crowd laughed too. Elsa saw Kristoff sneak Anna out a side door so to avoid the crowd when every left, and smiled sweetly after them.

"Thank you everyone, like Queen Elsa said, for gracing us with your presence. And thank you for the kindness and support you all have shown towards Elsa and myself. We couldn't have asked for better guests." I smiled at Elsa and pulled her closer to me by her hip, "again thank you, good night, God bless." The crowd erupted into a soft applause before filing out of the room. Some heading to waiting coaches, some heading to their ships and others to their respective rooms in the West Wing of the castle. I had asked Geraldine, prior to the party, to show Rapunzel and Eugene to their room in the East Wing. Guests usually stayed in the West Wing, but Rapunzel and Eugene were family. Merida and Queen Eleanor were also staying in the East Wing as the East Wing had better furnished rooms. Elsa was planning a trade meeting with the Scottish royals as Scotland was a newly formed country and Elsa wanted Arendelle to have the first ever trade routes with Scotland.

"Oh Maude!" I flagged down my aide before she could slip away to the servant's quarters, "could you do me a hu-uge favour? And take Mer and Queen Eleanor to their rooms?" I noticed Maude deflate as she came over to us.

"Of course Cameron. This way Your Highnesses." Queen Eleanor followed behind Merida flapping excitedly about Maude to Merida as they were led away through the castle, Merida baying us a goodnight with a sweet smile on her face. I heaved a sigh, Elsa, Astrid and myself were the only ones left in the now empty ballroom.

"Well that was fun." I said brightly as I stroked Astrid's black and white hair.

"C'mon, let's get Astrid to bed." Elsa mumbled brushing her hand across my back as she made her way passed me, out of the ballroom. Astrid's bedroom was next to Anna's, we had decorated Astrid's room over the passed month. It was panelled, the bottom half of the walls were a light lilac whilst the top was an aurora pink. The curtains on her four poster bed were cream with baby pink snowflakes on it. I took off her dress leaving her in her beige colored vest that fell to her knees I draped her deep red dress over the toy box at the foot of the bed. I put her gently in the bed and carefully pulled her pink quilt up to her chin, smiling warmly as she huffed in her sleep.

"_Lennä, lennä leppäkerttu_

_Ison kiven juureen,_

_Siellä on sun äitis, isäs,_

_Keittää sulle puuroo."_ I sang, it was one of Astrid's favourite lullabies that she always got me to sing to her when we still lived in Kala Heimili. I smiled lovingly as I stroked her hair out of her face, she snuggled down in her sleep, her smile widening.

"I remember. When you first came to Arendelle and those children spoke to me, d'you remember what you said to me?" Elsa asked quietly, I shook my head not taking my gaze from my sleeping five year old sister, "You told me that I'd be a great mom." I could hear the smile on Elsa's lips, she placed a hand on my shoulder from behind, "well I think _you'll _be a great mom." Elsa said softly leaning into my back. We watched Astrid sleep for a little while before I rose to my feet and we both slipped quietly from the room.

I collapsed onto our bed in complete exhaustion, Elsa was still hovering at the door instructing an aide, Gerda I think it was, that none of the royal family or royal guests should be disturbed tomorrow and that the members of staff can take the day off. Gerda thanked Elsa and left us as Elsa closed the door quietly and laid gently on the bed next to me.

"Ugh, I'm completely exhausted." She complained hiding her eyes beneath her arm. Grinning cheekily I slowly crawled across the bed and attacked Elsa with my lips as I grabbed her and rolled me on top of her. She gave a surprised squeak before sinking into the kiss. I parted the kiss giggling at her startled face.

"Why is it your hormones always go haywire late at night?" Elsa asked, her crystal blue eyes sparkling cheekily in the moonlight flooding through our open window.

"Well, I've been having trouble keeping my hormones in check recently." I whispered against her lips driving her and myself crazy, "I guess it's just what you do to me." I chuckled heatedly.

"Do you ever _want _to keep them in check?" She quipped tangling her pale dainty fingers in my blonde hair.

"I don't know. You'll hafta come and see wont you." I grinned running my lips lightly against hers. Elsa reached up and put a hand on my cheek gently guiding my lips down onto her own. I kissed her back without hesitancy, melting into the mattress as she rolled on top of me, the stress and tension from today's party trickled out of my body. Elsa rubbed my cheek with her thumb, and then ran her fingers through my soft platinum blonde hair. Elsa's lips pressed against my own over and over again, not forcing any tongue like she usually does. The Queen smiled against my softening lips; kissing me again; slowly beginning to open her mouth as we continued to kiss. I was quickly relaxing, and I squeezed Elsa's hips gently, sliding my tongue into Elsa's mouth.

"Nmm." Was Elsa's response. I ran my hands up and down Elsa's sparkly blue sides as she still had her party dress on, gently rubbing and melting some of it away. Elsa slowly pulled me closer to her waist, kissing me that _little _bit deeper and more passionately, sucking softly on my tongue. _Where the hell did she learn this?! _My eyes widened as the pleasure was become too much to bear. Elsa clutched the front of my bodice, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I got up a little leaning Elsa back on the bed, without breaking the kiss. Elsa laid down and I slowly crawled over her, kissing her deeper, our tongues dancing and exploring each other's mouths like the hundreds of times before. And yet each time it felt like the very first time.

"Mmm," I smiled slowly pulling away and kissing along Elsa's jaw line up to her ear where I gently nibbled on my Elsa's earlobe, then kissed right under it and all along her neck trying to find that crucial sensitive spot. My hands rubbed Elsa's hips as my tongue and mouth wandered all over her neck.

"Ooh! Aah!" Elsa finally let out a soft sigh and moan as she clenched her eyes shut tightly, reveling in the feeling I was giving her. I knew she was getting quickly turned on but I didn't want her to orgasm just yet. She grabbed my hand, her eyes now open, accidentally letting out a bit of frost but it evaporated almost immediately, and guided it towards her chest as I continued to pepper her neck and chest with burning kisses. I moaned at Elsa's not so subtle almost desperate action and but gently rubbed and squeezed her breasts. Elsa let out a soft moan causing my core to throb with excitement; her head fell back onto the bed as she closed her eyes again as her dainty hands fell onto the bed underneath her scrunching the quilt above her head. I leaned my head down, letting my hair which I had down today fall around our faces as I plastered feathery kisses on her lightly freckled shoulders. I smiled when Elsa let out soft pleasurable sighs, I moved the soft peppering of kisses down to her collar bone down to her cleavage and I let out a moan at her delicate hands on my skin. I suddenly stood up making Elsa whimper in disappointment. I melted the front of my bodice, slipped out of my dress and threw it to one side before sliding back onto the bed and attacking Elsa's lips once more. She pushed my face from hers and looked down at me, astonishment flashing across her gorgeous face.

"You went to the party with no underwear?!" She hissed looking innocent, her eyes widening as she stared at me, squinting through the darkness, panting slightly at our extracurricular activities.

"Hmm, maybe." I shrugged teasingly, "I had a sneaking suspicion the night would end up like this and I didn't want to waste time trying to wrestle everything off."

"No way." She gasped exasperatedly, letting her head fall back onto the bed, "Unbelievable!" She threw her arms in the air a little to emphasis her disbelief.

"Yeah?" I smirked, "well I bet it's turned you on." I chuckled darkly as I lifted the hem of her dress, melting it off her as I did so. I continued to melt the dress off her until she was laying there in her underwear. She was wearing a matching light blue number with lace and frills.

Totally Elsa.

I quickly tore the underwear off her and filled her with one finger, plunging it inside of her making her give a hacking scream before I filled her with another finger and another until she was filled. I stroked her clit with my thumb as she squealed in delight writhing in rhythm with my thrusts.

We went on until we collapsed from exhaustion underneath the quilt.

* * *

**Whew, that sure was steamy! **

**And where's everyone gone? I need reviews to tell me how I'm doing!**

**Reviewers get cookies! I swear! **

**See you next time :3**


	16. A Trip Up The Mountain

CHAPTER 16 A Trip Up The Mountain.

**Hey guys, hope I didn't leave you guys too highly strung *sly grin* Well, here's the day after the party. Just what will happen now?**

* * *

A heavy weight on my stomach woke me the next morning. Mumbling stupidly to myself, still half asleep, I propped myself up onto my elbows. I immediately saw with my bleary morning vision that Astrid was slumped over me snoring cutely. By the brightness I was being blinded by, I could tell it was around midday. I grunted and fell backwards, snuggling into the warmth of my quilt and my still sleeping girlfriend. I couldn't help but sigh happily, lying in bed nestled between my two favourite girls listening to their rhythmic breathing, it felt like a care free Sunday. I had shuffled towards Elsa and pulled Astrid into bed the other side of me. Astrid turned on her side to face me and grabbed a fistful of my nightshirt, a small sleepy smile on her sleeping face. I huffed snuggling into my pillow quickly succumbing to sleep again.

"_It was a terrible storm, outside the lightning was straight over head Kala Heimili castle. The King. My father._

"_Your getting too caught up in this useless wishy-washy emotion Cameron. Don't forget the plan. Cameron._

_Cameron!"_

I scrambled up, a cold sweat pouring all over my body, my fathers voice still ringing in my ears. The plan. I groaned, how could I have forgotten? Stupid! I pushed the quilt off me and softly shuffled my way off the end of the bed. I quietly made my way over to the ensuite where I splashed ice cold water over my face, in an attempt to shake this uneasy feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I needed to get out, the castle suddenly seemed suffocating. I frosted myself a dress and left Astrid and Elsa snuggled up together. I lost myself in my thoughts as I made my way through the castle, cold frosty winds following in my wake. It wasn't until I made my way outside to the stables did I see I was no longer alone. Looking up I saw it was Merida tending to a black and white Clydesdale I had never seen before. She must have sensed my presence too as her head snapped up a large splattered across her rosy face.

"'Ey up Princess. Finally one o' yeh's in the land o' the livin'." She teased, "Mum always told me a Princess rises early. D'they have different rules o'er here? Or is tha' jus' yeh?" She laughed. I stuck my tongue out in reply and made my way over to my own horse, Andren, a blue roan Gypsy Vanner with large glistening white stockings and long thick black mane, I had never once cut his mane or tail preferring him to look natural unlike most other royal horses who had their manes cut short like a buzz cut on a soldier and cut tails.

"Ah, I was wonderin' who he belonged teh. Makes sense now actually. Don' it Angus?" Merida asked her horse who flicked his tail in her face as reply.

"He's gorgeous." I cooed coming over to him and offering Angus the back of my hand.

"Och thanks, we try. Don' we Angus?" Merida laughed patting Angus fondly, "never leaves my sight do yeh Bud?" Angus nickered.

"Hey, um, I was was thinking of going for a ride, I need to clear my head. Fancy comin' along?" I asked the redhead gesturing with my thumb to my horse behind me who whinnied in excitement.

"Sure." We quickly tacked up our horses and made our way into the village with the intentions of going through it to the forest beyond. As we made our way through the village I noticed Olaf and Sven sniffing flowers over by Adeline's flower shop. According to Elsa who was good friends with the florist, Olaf spent most of his time there, it was like he had a part time job there.

"Andren," I muttered to my horse, "over this way." I steered him over to the two, Merida following confusedly behind.

"Hey you guys." I grinned as Andren came to a stop in front of Olaf. His eyes ran up from the floor, up my horse to rest on my face as he gasped comically, like he usually does. His face bright with innocence.

"Hi Cameron." Olaf paused, looking curiously passed me to Merida who was giving Olaf a similar look, "Cameron's friend." He greeted politely tipping his flat cap to Merida. Merida gave him a surprised look but nodded her head in greeting.

"Olaf, Merida. Merida, Olaf." I said gesturing from one to the other grinning widely.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman cried throwing out his arms.

"Uh huh." Merida grunted in confused disbelief, "a talking snowman and a reindeer. Arendelle sure is _weird_."

I rolled my eyes grinning at her, "says the girl who has demon bears and Will-o'-the-Wisp's in her home country." I snorted, Merida opened her mouth to retaliate but couldn't think of anything to say, ending up looking like a fish out of water.

"Point taken." She grumbled.

"Yeah I thought so." My grin widened as I turned back to Olaf.

"So what're you guys doing? where's Elsa?" He asked, he knew I didn't like venturing out without Elsa.

"Asleep. She's exhausted." I replied a deep blush spreading across my cheeks as I remembered last night, my eyes glazed over.

"I bet." Mumbled Merida sniggering behind me. I shook my head, deciding to ignore her comment.

"We were going for a ride. Know any decent places?" I asked knowing Olaf also went up to the mountains with Sven and Kristoff to help with the ice, not that he was much help mind, more of a liability I think Kristoff called him. Though in not such kind words.

"Yeah! It's up on the North Mountain!" Olaf cried pointing up to the Northern Mountain range behind us with the Northern Mountain just visible behind it.

"Lead the way Olaf." I grinned gesturing for him to do just that, "you coming too Sven?" I asked the reindeer. Sven moaned and grunted flaring his nostrils as he did so.

"Sorry pal. I haven't seen Kristoff today." _Too right too! He sleeps in Anna's room. It'd be kinda weird if I _had _seen him this morning. _

"Are you gonna wait for him?" I asked, Sven groaned nodding his head miserably as he moodily sat down. We moved away with Olaf sitting on Andren's rump, the voice of Adeline reached our ears.

"Sven! Your sitting on the Periwinkles! They're the Queens favourite!" She cried as she shooed Sven away from her flower bed, "I'll be having words with Kristoff about this!"

I chuckled shaking my head defeatedly, I'd have to set up Sven with a stall in the royal stable.

"You can understand the reindeer?" Merida asked as she watched Sven miserably slink away behind us.

"Well... Yeah. It took me a while but I can understand him as if he were speaking human. It's the same principles as you and Angus." We fell into a comfortable silence as we entered the forest, Olaf gave directions every now and then, getting us lost at least once along the way. He told us some funny stories of ice runs with Kristoff and Sven, like the time Kristoff got stuck head first in a snow dune after falling out of the sled. Or the time Sven ran Kristoff's foot over with the sled after Olaf had played a trick on Sven to make him spook. I of course had heard these storied before in not such glowing terms but hearing it from Olaf made them sound really funny. Especially because they were about Kristoff.

We finally fund ourselves facing a large over hanging ledge.

"Well what now?" I groaned I was slightly ticked off that Olaf had directed us all the way up here for nothing.

"We havnae go' any rope and you don' know how to climb mountains." Said Merida looking up to see how high the ledge went.

"Says who?" I asked brightly dismounting Andren so I could start climbing.

"Uh, guys. It's this way." Olaf said pointing to a hidden passageway to our left.

"Oh! Right, awesome. I knew that. Here, Mer, catch!" I yelled as I threw myself at Merida who had also dismounted, probably to stop me from climbing. She caught me with surprisingly strong slender arms that wrapped around my chest and arms as she caught me and quickly set me down.

I blushed, "whew, thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise." I said brightly patting her on the shoulder and mounted Andren again, ignoring the blush on my cheeks. Once Merida had mounted Angus we followed Olaf through the narrow chasm, Andren's rump barely fit through it. Our jaws dropped as soon as we cleared the passageway. We were greeted by the most beautiful sight, though it did look like it had seen better days. It was a large two tiered ice palace that had loads of chunks missing from the balcony on the second floor. We could just about make out the balcony as its banister was non existent with large shards of ice protruding from the floor. We tied our horses to the banister of the staircase and quickly ascended it, careful not to dislodge any chunks of ice as we rounded around the massive gap in the staircase where ice should have been.

"Wha' happened 'ere then?" Merida asked running a surprisingly dainty hand along the handrail as she gawped up at the palace.

"This is where Elsa nearly died." Olaf said cheerfully, _like Elsa nearly dying is a _good _thing. _I glared at him though I knew he didn't mean it like that, he just naturally had a cheerful disposition.

"So this is were it all happened with El." I whispered hatefully as I gazed up at the palace as light refracted off the frozen water like hundreds of mini rainbows in the afternoon sun. My knuckled cracked. I didn't bother explaining what I meant to Merida who was looking at me with a bewildered look on her face. I didn't fancy explaining to her all of the details about my girlfriends traumatic past. That, and Elsa would _kill _me if she found out. Inside, however, wasn't like the upstairs at all. It was completely untouched. The light cascaded from everywhere, it was like walking through a rainbow. Now I could answer Astrid when she asked me 'what would it be like if you could walk through a rainbow?' Heck, I could even bring her here myself. The centre piece of the entrance was a large, absolutely _beautiful _four tiered fountain frozen in movement, and two staircases rose, sparkling, above the fountain and joined together. Merida caught my eyes, silently agreeing to explore the upper levels. Climbing the staircase we came to another _two _staircases, one heading up to the right and one heading up to the left. _Geez, El sure does like her stairs don't she, _I couldn't help but think.

"That one!" We both yelled at the same time, Merida was pointing up the left staircase whilst I pointed up the right staircase.

"Fine! That one!" We yelled simultaneously again, I was pointing up the left and Merida was pointing up the right. We burst out into laughter before we climbed up the staircase on the right. Though as soon as we did I wished we hadn't. The room was shattered, completely smashed to bits with spikes of ice sticking up from everywhere pointing to the middle of the room, what looked to have once been a magnificent chandelier was now smashed on the floor. The doors that had once partitioned the balcony from the inside room were completely gone, and there were dozens and dozens of thick cracks in the ice walls.

"Whoa!" We both gasped looking about with wide eyes. I went out to the balcony and sat on the floor, my hand sliding across the icy floor. I smiled fondly at the familiar magic. Merida dumped herself unceremoniously beside me, a silent conversation going on between us. She could tell I had something on my mind.

"Mer..." I said slowly after a long while, "what would you do if you started something you did't want to do anymore?"

"Well," Merida paused, as if thinking of a suitable answer, "if it's dumpin' Elsa I'm not gonna be happy 'bou tha'!" She waved an accusing finger at me.

"No, it's got nothing with our relationship." I lied batting her hand away.

"Good." She sad sniffing victoriously, "well in tha' case. I _did _turn me mum into a bear."

"'Nough said." I gave a small smirk into the crook of my arm. I had my arms crossed and rested on my knees that I had pulled up to my chest.

"I regretted it as soon as I realized what I had done. The path to turnin' mum back inter me mum wasnae as simple I had first thought it was." I could see the pain and hurt in her cerulean eyes still, after four years as I peeked over my arm.

"But," she continued sounding much brighter, "I chose to do what was right. I wanted me mum back too." She added hastily.

"Do whats right." I mumbled, repeating Merida absentmindedly, more to myself than Merida.

"Aye, it migh' no' be the easiest path but when is the right path ever the easiest eh?" Merida grinned at me encouragingly, "fer example, yeh could leave i' as i' is and be ea'en away by grief and other nasties. Or you can put it right and feel free. Kinda like how Elsa felt when she made this place." Merida said gesturing to the ice palace.

I couldn't help but smile, "that's very insightful Mer."

"Aye, well, when yeh've had as much teh do with fate as I have. Yeh learn a few things." We fell into silence, Merida was watching the sun setting over the Western Mountain range behind Arendelle castle. I was deep in thought. I have to tell him. Tell him I don't want to be a part of getting more money from Arendelle. It wasn't gong to the people, so why should I help him? My eyes narrowed, I only came to Arendelle in the first place because he threatened me with Astrid. Anger bubbled and brewed inside me making me dig my nails into my arms.

"Hey Cameron." Olaf said making me and Merida jump, we had totally forgotten he was there.

"What's up Olaf?" I asked looking back at the little guy, he was standing just behind my shoulder. He pointed down to the ground in front of the Ice Palace. I gasped. Sven was sitting with his tongue stuck to the banister beside Andren, who was looking down at him as if to say,_you dolt_, as Sven wagged his tail.

"Uh oh!" I groaned before I was knocked off my ass by someone glomping me from the side tightly. Immediately I smelt her stormy scent, _Elsa?_

"Elsa?" I gasped feeling a wetness on my neck as she buried her face into my neck.

"Oh Cam!" She cried huffing, relief and exhaustion flooding through her voice her grip tightened around my shoulders, "I was so worried! You just left without saying a word to anyone! I thought something bad had happened!"

My mind was spinning, "H-how did you find us?"

"Gerda saw you coming this way when she went to pick up some flowers from Adeline's," she explained, "though I wasn't sure if you were coming here or if you went to see Grandpabbie so I went to see the trolls. I only just got away, they thought Euan and I were a couple." She let out a wet chuckle as she pulled back to smile at the young Scotsman nervously standing by the non-existent doors.

"Euan!" Gasped Merida shooting over to him and pulled him into a hug. It looked painful but he seemed to be used to it by now. Elsa and I watched the warm scene with loving smiles on our faces. Elsa had her hands resting on my shoulders and her head resting on my chest.

"I think we should leave then alone for a little while." Sniffed Elsa getting to her feet pulling me up too, "but first. I think we should so something about this mess. Care to help Snowflake?" Elsa asked, a sexy smile playing on her lips as she winked at me. I nodded, swallowing hard and we both began to move like fluid around the room moving the ice about. Merida and Euan watched in awe, their mouths open. It looked like time was being reversed. The ice spikes and shards melted into the floor and walls, the balcony banister grew out from the floor of the balcony and the cracks in the walls repaired themselves. The double doors to the balcony grew inwards from the the door frame and the snowflake chandelier grew downwards from the ceiling.

"All done." Elsa beamed looking at me cutely, "C'mon Cam, lets give them some alone time. Euan has a surprise for Merida. Elsa gave me a suspicious smile as she pulled me towards the staircase.

"We'll wait outside for you Mer!" I called to my friend as Elsa dragged me down the stairs.

"What the _fucking _hell was all _that _about?!" I cried once we reached Sven who groaned happily at us in the background. Elsa hushed me, giggling she pointed up to the balcony where I gasped, my eyes popping. Euan was on one knee and presenting Merida with something, I assumed it was a ring. Why else would he be on one knee? Merida had her hands covering her mouth in shock, we watched with bated breath as Merida nodded and Euan slipped a ring on her finger, grinning broadly.

"Queen Eleanor's going to be happy. She told me last night she's been pestering those two to do that for the last two years." Elsa smiled as she curled into me.

"Well, stuff like that can't be rushed." I gave a contented chuckle, "maybe that'll be us in a few years." I said quietly glancing down at Elsa. Her frozen expression was unreadable.

"Y-yeah... M-maybe." She stammered, she wasn't looking at me, rather at the now empty balcony where she had declared her freedom just over a year ago. But I could tell she was blushing like crazy. I slipped my arms around her waist from behind resting my chin on her shoulder as we watched Merida trumping out of the Palace, happily followed by Euan. She was beaming from ear to ear and her face was glowing.

"Why hello Lady MacGuffin." I teased elbowing Merida in the side playfully.

"Thank yeh." Merida blushed awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Congratulations Merida." Smiled Elsa taking hold of Merida's hands and squeezed them fondly.

"Och, thank yeh Elsa." The redhead grinned.

"And congratulations to you too Euan." Elsa said smiling regally to the chunky kilt wearing Scotsman, he nodded grinning too.

"Maybe you and Elsa'll be next eh?" Merida sniggered quietly to me as we mounted our horses. Elsa was in front a little way riding Sven side saddle bare backed only holding on to the harness he constantly wore.

"Nah," I said waving the suggestion away, "Elsa would want to wait a few years. She always puts everyone else before herself. That's what I love about my El." A goofy grin spread across my face as I watched the back of Elsa's head as she held on to Sven's harness as we bean descending the mountain, Euan looking like a lone wolf as he plowed through the snow just behind Elsa.

"Yeah alright love bird!" Quipped Merida smirking at my blush and goofy grin.

"Says you! Mrs. MacGuffin!" I retorted laughing at Merida's dark blush.

* * *

**Oooh! Well now we know who Merida ends up with :) If you want my reasoning's he is the only one she plays attention to during the film, peaking under her head piece at him which is why I chose him :) If anyone has any questions about my story so far please don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review and I'll answer the best I can.**

**Well see you next time :3 **


End file.
